Hello, I Love You
by La AvIa
Summary: -Inu&Kag- Se conocieron por azares del destino,luego algo comenzo a nacer entre ellos, pero un secreto entre sus familias podria hechar todo abajo, ¿Sera verdad que el amor lo vence todo?. Cap 12 Hopes & Fears
1. Inesperado

Ha he renacido, bueno la verdad no, como sea aqui les traigo mi primer Fanfic, el primero que empeza escribir o intento, aunque no esta terminado ya tengo casi 10 capitulo. No creo que sea muy largo, pero ya sabes como es esto.

Como ya es costumbre en mis fics esta basado en una cancion llamada "Hello, I Love You" de los magnificos The Doors pero habra mas canciones durante el desarrollo.

como es mi primer Fanfic que demora mas de un capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado conforme a las acutalizaciones, pero de k lo acabo lo acabo.

Bien Sin Mas preambulo las dejo con la lectura nos vemos abajo

**Inuyasha y la demas banda no me pertecen en lo absoluto (pero como me gustaria que asi fuera) , son de la señora Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**_Hello, I Love You (Hola, Te Amo)_**

_By La AvIa_

_**Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita**_

_**Mi ritrovari per una selva oscura**_

_**Ché la dirittia via era smarrita**_

Capitulo I

Inesperado

Las gotas de lluvia caían inclementes por las calles de Tokio, no había ni un alma, claro quien pensaría en salir con tal aguacero que parecía que en cualquier momento el cielo se caería a pedazos.

A lo lejos por una transitada avenida se veía a una joven de cabello negro como la noche, piel clara y ojos color chocolate intenso que estaban enmarcados de rojo, pareciera que hubiese estado llorando, no era muy alta pero tampoco muy bajita, tenia la mirada baja, triste, pensativa, su rostro reflejaba todas las penas y congojas que su corazón guardaba.

La joven ni siquiera se inmutaba con el agua que caía, pareciera que ni siquiera se había cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, mucho menos de por donde caminaba. Sin darse cuenta de pronto tuvo que cruzar la calle pero no vio que el semáforo había cambiado de color, impidiendo el paso para los peatones, Al bajar de la banqueta solo volteo para ver que un auto se aproximaba a ella con gran velocidad, el conductor por el contrario pensó que la joven reaccionaria y se quitaría, pero como esto no ocurrió tuvo que frenar muy rápidamente.

El auto alcanzo a golpear ala joven, solo un golpe pero comparando el peso de un auto con el de una persona era para que por lo menos le dejara un fuerte dolor y un moretón. El joven bajo apresurado del vehículo para ver si algo le ocurrió ala joven, era un hombre que no sobrepasaba los 25 años de edad, alto de piel clara, y cabello negro parecido al de la joven que yacía en la acera , pero lo más impactante era su mirada era de un color bastante raro, ambarino casi dorada.

Tan pronto la vio en la calle sintió algo muy extraño pero no le hizo mucho caso a sus instintos y rápidamente se aproximo y tomo a ala muchacha y trato de llamarla.

-Hey, estas bien?- pregunto un tanto espantado

-Yo…- la muchacha cayó desmayada en sus brazos

Esto alerto más al joven que traía puesta una gabardina negra con la que cubrió ala joven y la subió a su auto.

Ya dentro el muchacho se dispuso a saber el nombre de la joven ala que había atropellado, por así decirlo. Busco un poco en el bolso de esta, donde encontró su cartera había varias identificaciones que le daban nombre a esa bella mujer: Kagome Higurashi.

- Higurashi? De toda las personas en Japón tuviste que ser tu no? -Dijo el muchacho para si mismo y tratando de pensar que haría con ella, si la llevaba a un hospital, le harían preguntas por lo que paso y el no estaba de humor para responderlas. La única opción que vio fue llevarla a su apartamento hasta que despertara, luego ya vería que hacia para arreglar lo que había hecho.

Por las calles iba un automóvil color rojo ultimo modelo de una marca que no era muy barata además era extranjero tal vez lo habían mandado traer exclusivamente para su ahora conductor, pareciera que lo acaban de sacar de la agencia porque ni siquiera las llantas estaban gastadas.

El auto aparco en el estacionamiento de unos exclusivos y lujosos apartamentos que se situaban cerca de las zonas de universidades, justo al norte de la ciudad.

Se bajo del auto y tomo ala joven, que aun no despertaba, y se dirigió a los elevadores que lo llevarían ala entrada de los departamentos.

Ya dentro un señor que no se veía muy viejo, pero tampoco estaba en la flor de la vida lo saludo amistosamente, parecía que era el portero del edificio ya que llevaba un uniforme color café. El anciano se impresiono un poco al ver la carga del muchacho y se acerco a ver en que le podía ayudar,

-Joven Taisho, buenas tardes.- dijo amigablemente

-Ha, ola Totoosai- Respondió el muchacho al saludo

-Como le fue en su paseo?-pregunto tratando de que el chico le dijera que era lo que había ocurrido para que trajera a esa mujer en brazos.

-Tuve un pequeño incidente en el auto y le di un golpe a esta joven sin querer- respondió comprendiendo el sentido de la pregunta del anciano.

-Esta usted bien? Quiere que lo ayude en algo?-pregunto poniéndose a su entera disposición.

El muchacho solo asintió le dijo:

-Si, solo ayúdame a abrir la puerta del departamento ya que creo que me costara un poco de trabajo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El anciano subió rápidamente y se dirigió al departamento que mas había tenido que ir en toda su vida, ya sea para ayudar a su ocupante a abrir la puerta porque este se caía de borracho o para comunicarle que le bajara al volumen de la música porque esta molestaba a los demás vecinos.

Una vez abierta la puerta el chico entro dejando a Totoosai en el marco de la puerta.

-Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa señor Taisho?- pregunto el anciano.

-No eso es todas muchas gracias Totoosai-dijo el muchacho. Totoosai asintió y cerró la puerta. Al adentrarse mas al departamento se podía observar claramente que era el típico hogar de un soltero, ropa por todo el piso de la sala, restos de comida en platos que estaban en la mesa de centro.

Se sintió aliviado de que esa chica estuviera inconsciente y que no notara el tiradero que tenia. Con el pie el joven movió algunas cosas que estaban en uno de los sofás de la sala para si poder recostar a la muchacha.

Hecho esto se dispuso a recoger un poco antes de que su invitara despertara y se encontrara con tan vergonzoso lugar. Luego fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa ya que la suya estaba completamente empapada.

Entre tanto en la sala Kagome comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar muy diferente al que vio por ultima vez antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era el caminar por la calle y luego un auto que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad y luego el rostro de un joven, que por cierto se veía preocupado. Se incorporo lentamente del sofá con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, haciéndole suponer que tal vez se había golpeado al caer, pero un pregunta persistía en donde diablos estaba? Recordaba un par de ojos dorados mirarle fijamente. Trato de encontrar alguna fotografía que delatara al lugar pero no encontró nada. Ni una triste foto familiar ni de amigo solo cuadros de pintores modernos, se veían bastante caros

De repente oyó como una puerta rechinaba y se dio vuelta para ver de nueva cuanta el rostro que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, pero ahora ese joven entraba sin camisa a la sala con la mirada baja y la camisa entre las manos tratando de ponerla al derecho, aun no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban observando por lo que al terminar de ponerse la playera se sorprendió un poco al ver ala chica de pie en el medio de la sala.

-Ha, ya despertaste-dijo acomodándose la playera un poco mas

-Si, donde estoy?-dijo Kagome poniéndose un poco nerviosa por lo que hacia unos instantes había visto.

-Bueno es que después del accidente no podía dejarte en medio de la calle y con este clima, asi que te traje a mi casa-respondió sentándose en el sillón

-Y por que no mejor me llevaste a un hospital?- Replico Kagome suponiendo que las intenciones de muchacho eran otras .

-Porque sabiendo quien eres, me harían muchas preguntas sobre que era lo que había ocurrido y en verdad no quería contestarlas.-Dijo poniéndose de pie otra vez

-A si? y como sabes quien soy yo?-Dijo Kagome con un todo de enojo en su voz

-Bueno es que, tuve que revisar tu cartera para saber tu nombre Kagome- Dijo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Que revisaste mi cartera y quien te dio permiso de hacer eso!-Dijo la chica aun mas enojada que antes

-Que acaso querías que te pidiera permiso? Pero si estabas inconciente que querías que hiciera?- Dijo el joven en un tono de sarcasmos y acercándose un poco mas.

Kagome retrocedió y tomo su cartera y dirigiéndose ala la puerta.

-Adonde vas? Que no ves que te acaban de atropellar un auto?-pregunto

-Si una auto que tu manejabas no? Mira no iré con la policía ni nada por el estilo pero me voy oíste!-dijo Kagome con un tono de voz ya mas elevado y giro la manija de la puerta pero fue detenida por una mano muy varonil, lo que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

-Espera por lo menos deja que te lleve a tu casa. Todavía esta lloviendo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti luego de lo que ocurrió.- dijo dirigiéndose al perchero donde se encontraba su abrigo y lo tomo.

-No te molestes, no necesito tu ayuda, gracias por traerme y hasta nunca!-Grito Kagome furiosa, aparte de atropellarla, hurgar en sus cosas y tratar de aprovecharse de ella era tan descarado como para pedirle llevarla a su casa quien se creía que era "ese".

Es cierto Salio tan molesta que ni siquiera le pregunto al muchacho cual era su nombre, pensó que se había pasado de la raya con eso de gritarle después de todo el había tenido un buen gesto, talvez disfrazado de malo pero igual era algo que hacia ya mucho nadie tenia para con ella.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta para agradecerle, cuando la puerta se azoto justo en sus narices lo cual hizo que su furia aumentara.

-Maldito arrogante- dijo muy molesta tomando el ascensor

Del otro lado de la puerta el joven estaba casi igual de molesto pero era por la actitud que había tomado la chica.

-Maldita mocosa, por eso no me gusta ser bueno con nadie, nunca lo agradecen!-se dijo molesto –pero por lo menos se que te volveré a ver –dijo tomando la identificación que hacia un rato extrajo de la billetera de Kagome la miro con detenimiento, la niña no era fea, en lo absoluto tenia una belleza que era rara en personas de su edad ya que a pesar de tener casi 22 años, como lo decía la credencial, se veía tan inocente, tierna.

-Te veré pronto Kagome Higurashi.-Dijo con una sonrisita algo maligna como tramando el desquite por lo que le había hecho la joven.

Al llegar al la recepción del edificio Kagome seguía que echaba fuego no podía creerlo "que acaso todo me pasa a mi?" pensó cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-A señorita veo que se encuentra mejor, veo que el joven Taisho la cuido bien.- Dijo una voz amigable

-Ha si claro- dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que el anciano Totoosai decía- El joven Taisho dijo usted?-respondió comprendiendo lo que el anciano había dicho

-Si Inuyasha Taisho, el joven que la trajo, se veía bastante preocupado cuando llego-respondió recordando que siempre hablaba mas de la cuenta

-Ha si me ha cuidado muy bien, pero me tengo que ir, seria tan amable de pedirme un taxi por favor?- Pregunto Kagome con la voz ya mas calmada

-Enseguida señorita- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de la recepción tomando el auricular del teléfono para pedirle el taxi ala chica.

-Con que Inuyasha Tahiso no? Por lo menos ya se como te llamas-dijo recordando su rostro y se le erizo la piel no supo por que. Así estuvo bastante rato, no supo cuanto en realidad solo pensaba en el en lo apuesto que era hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita, su transporte- dijo el anciano abriéndole la puerta del auto ella subió dándole las gracias y así se dispuso a olvidarlo para regresar a su vida, su maldita vida que de un tiempo para acá se bahía convertido en un infierno. Su rostro se torno triste como al principio y solo veía las gotas de lluvia que caían por la ventana del auto y se dio cuenta de que aun sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Si definitivamente "todo me pasa a mi" pensó de nuevo mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

_**Questa selva sevaggia ed aspra e forte, che nel pensier rinnova la paura!**_

_**tanto é amara, che poco é piu morte:**_

_**Ma per tratar del ben che'i' vi trovai, Diró dell' altre cose che'io v'ho scorte**_

* * *

Y bien que les parecio el principio? aun que la historia primero va un poco lenta ya mas adelantito empiezan los problemitas.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de retirame, por hoy. Los espero la proxima semana, si no es que antes, con la continuacion de esta historia. que esten muy bien y que tengan una exelente semana como dice mi maestro de estadistica. **Espero sus Reviews que saben que eso nos da aliento y nos llena de energia.**

Sayonara!!

**La AvIa-san**

p.d: el texto en negritas es un fragmento de la divina comedia mi libro favorito xD


	2. Srta Higurashi & el Sr Taisho

Bueno pues aki esta mi segundo capitulo, lo publique antes por que tengo algo que hacer todo el fin de semana y no iba a poder subirlo hasta el martes entonces aki esta tatan!!

entonces que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo!!

* * *

Capitulo II

La Srita. Higurashi y El Sr. Taisho

El automóvil comenzaba a adentrarse a una de las zonas mas exclusivas del distrito de Tokio, en donde vivía gente bastante bien acomodada. Unos que había hecho sus fortunas con arduo trabajo, otros solo lo heredaron, y otros mas por ser corruptos.

El taxi se estaciono en frente de una casa bastante grande pero no tanto como para ser una mansión, era de estilo un poco antiguo pero la fachada estaba impecable y con un poco de hiedra que adornaba la barda. Kagome se dirigió al interior de la casa que fue abierta por una muchacha bastante amable de cómo 27 años.

-H a! buenas tardes señorita Higurashi-se dirigió la muchacha-como le ha ido en su paseo? Pero por Kami esta usted empapada, valla a cambiarse antes de que se resfrié- dijo esta muy preocupada

-Hola Erin si me moje un poco pero estaré bien. Mis padre están?- pregunto Kagome

-No los señores salieron hace un rato dijeron que iban a un cóctel- dijo Erin con un tono bajo- solo esta su hermano. Desea que le prepare la cena?- pregunto

-No solo tomare un baño y me iré a descansar. Gracias Erin- Respondió Kagome

-Por cierto la señorita Kobayashi le hablo y dijo que luego vendría para ponerse reacuerdo con usted con algo relacionado ala universidad- le informo la chica

Kagome lo había olvidado por completo, en menos de una semana entraría ala universidad y había quedado con su amiga de ir al centro comercial a hacer una compras para el dormitorio del campus.

- Creo que será mejor que le llame antes de que me duerma o lo olvidare- dijo Kagome tomando la bocina del teléfono y marcando. Del otro lado de la línea, otra joven contestaba el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes me puede comunicar con Sango por favor-rápidamente la comunicaron con su amiga.

-Si diga?-La voz de Sango se oía bastante calida casi como la de Kagome.

-Hola Sango, soy yo. Oye podríamos dejar las compras para otro día? Es que no me siento muy bien hoy-dijo Kagome con un tono de mucha pesadez.

-Pero si llevamos posponiéndolo por casi un mes!! Además en una semana entramos y no tenemos nada preparado-dijo Sango

Kagome hizo una clara cara de cansancio y se resigno, además no podía negarle nada a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Deacuerdo solo me cambiare y ya.-dijo Kagome

-Gracias amiga, sabia que terminaría convenciéndote. No te preocupes paso por ti en una hora, aprovecho que Kohaku quiere ver a Souta-

-Te espero entonces. Adiós- seguido de estas palabras se oyó el tono que indicaba que la comunicación había sido cortada.

Kagome se dirigió hacia su habitación en el camino se encontró con su hermano que como siempre se encontraba frente ala televisión jugando con uno de sus tantos videojuegos nuevos, le aviso que su amigo Kohaku vendría en una hora y siguió avanzando hasta que llego a su destino. Se metió ala regadera. Luego de un rato salio y se vistió todavía faltaba algo para que Sango llegara, se tumbo en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que últimamente estaban pasando en su casa, quería huir de todo esa actuación de "familia perfecta". Todo marchaba bien en su hogar pero una serie de problemas en la empresa de su padre, además de constantes peleas entre sus padres sobre asuntos que parecían tontos, como que su papa llegaba tarde de la oficina o no iba ala casa a comer, hacían sospechar a su madre que talvez la estuviera engañando.

Pero no había sido todo, su padre varias veces había intentado golpear a su madre por que esta le reclamaba todo lo anterior, sino fuera por que ella y su hermano se interponían, la hubiera abofeteado un par de veces. Pensaba en todo esto cuando de repente empezó a recordar a aquel joven que la había atropellado, que por cierto ya se le estaba formando un moretón a causa de la caída, aquel joven de dorado mirar, debía aceptar que era bien parecido, aunque algo malcriado. De pronto el sonido de la puesta que era tocada con gran insistencia, la hizo regresar ala realidad.

Era su amiga Sango.

-Oye amiga, que cara tienes, no era broma eso de que te sentías mal-dijo con un todo gracioso. Sango era más o menos de la complexión de Kagome, pero con el cabello más largo y de color café, un poco más alta, ojos del mismo color y piel clara. Llevaban siendo amigas desde la escuela primaria. Sango siempre defendía a Kagome de sus compañeros mas grandes que la molestaban. Desde ese entonces no se habían separado.

-Ha, hola Sango- dijo Kagome recordado aquellos tiempos.

-Estas bien? Que te paso?-dijo un poco preocupada. Sango era bastante perspicaz tenia un sexto sentido, nunca se le escapaba nada y ella bien sabia de lo que pasaba con su amiga estos días.

-Si. Solo tuve un accidente, es todo. No tuve cuidada al cruzar la calle- dijo como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-Enserio? Pero estas bien? No te paso nada?-dijo con un tono bastante preocupado

-Si no te preocupes. Buenos nos vamos?-dijo Kagome tomando su bolsos y tratando de desviar e tema de conversación.

-Esta bien- Sango entendió la indirecta de su amiga.

El clima comenzó a ponerse a su favor, unos pequeños rayos de sol se habrían camino por el congestionado cielo de Tokio, unos rayos de sol que esperaba que pronto llegaran a su vida, para que todo fuera como antes. Había algo entre sus padres, algo que sabia que la involucraba de una manera, nunca había escuchado que sus padres la metieran en alguna de sus discusiones, pero era un presentimiento en parte también por como su padre últimamente la trataba, era frió, distante y casi indiferente. A como diera lugar descubriría de que se trataba esto ya la estaba cansando, sino se lo decían sus padres lo haría por su parte. Ya no era una niñita, era una mujer toda una Higurashi.

&

Una tranquilidad bastante inusual se disfrutaba en ese departamento Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el sillón donde hace algunas horas se encontraba recostada esa chiquilla chillona bastante relajado, disfrutando de un poco de música y de un clima cada vez mas agradable, y como no estar tranquilo si era la primera vez en días que no estaba su querido primo Miroku, la oveja negra de la familia por parte de su madre. El joven era alto, de una mirada azul muy coqueta cabellos cafés obscuros y una linda sonrisa. En una noche de juerga había decidido hacerse dos perforaciones en una oreja que complemento tiempo después con otra perforación en la otra oreja, sus particulares las carcajadas lo hacían aun más irresistible para las mujeres que cortejaba. El aparte de ser su primo era su mejor amigo. Era un tipo de gran corazón pero con una debilidad, las mujeres. Habían tenido infinidad de problemas por que este siempre quería andar de tras de alguna mujer no le importaba si fuera soltera, comprometida o casada además de que había tenido que huir de varios bares gracias a que el siempre trataba de cortejar a alguna joven y los novios no les parecía muy bien que digamos, pero como fuera, siempre se apoyaban en los momentos mas difíciles. Eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió, y pudo imaginar de quien se trataba cuando oyó su "melodiosa voz".

-Primito, siempre de flojo, que estas haciendo aquí aplastado?-dijo Miroku lanzándosele encima a Inuyasha.

-Ya se me hacia raro que no hubieras venido. Donde estuviste?- pregunto con un tono de una molestia leve .

-No te enojes Inu- dijo en todo burlón, sabia que Inuyasha no soportaba que le dijeran ese diminutivo.

-Ya, y bueno que haces aquí tan temprano? Que yo sepa no es ni hora de dormir, y la hora de comer paso hace ya un rato- dijo Inuyasha mirando su reloj

-Aquí vivo no? A demás vine para hacer mi acción buena del día, te conseguí un cita para hoy en la noche- le dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie. Ya se le había hecho costumbre a Miroku tratar de conseguirle novia a su primo y este siempre rechazaba la idea diciendo que no le interesaba por el momento.

-No estoy de humor-dijo tumbándose en el sofá sabia que clase de mujeres les conseguía Miroku, chicas fáciles, caza fortunas e interesadas.

-Huuu! Que aburrido eres te pasó algo o que estas más gruñón que de costumbre. Pero que es esto-dijo con tono gracioso y tomando la credencial que Inuyasha le había quitado a Kagome.

-Es tu nueva conquista? Es muy linda- dijo

-Dame eso. No es lo que piensas. Hace un rato tuve un accidente y le pegue a esa chica con el auto.-dijo Inuyasha recordando lo ocurrido

-Ha! Es muy bonita. Oye no he comido vamos al centro comercial por algo?- pregunto no dándole mucha importancia a lo que su primo le había contado.

-No tengo ganas, mejor pide algo para comer.-respondió cansado

-Anda vamos. Además tenemos cosas que comprar para la habitación del campus.-dijo como si ir ala escuela fuera una penitencia.

Inuyasha lo había olvidado por completo. No recordaba que en menos de una semana tendría que reincorporarse al curso que no había terminado en la universidad. Luego de que su madre enfermo gravemente se dedico a estar con ella. Sentía que no estaría con ella por mucho tiempo así que decidió dejar la escuela aun en contra de lo que su padre decía. Poco después su madre murió. Inuyasha cayó en una depresión por el vacío que había creado su muerte. Dejo indefinidamente la escuela, esto le provoco que su padre casi lo desheredara, si no fuera por la intervención de su hermano, que insistió en que dejara que pensara bien las cosas. Pero luego de 2 años de no ir ala escuela su padre lo presiono diciendo que si no estudiaba, la empresa quedaría ala deriva cuando el se retirara y que además le haría falta a su hermano. Muy a su pesar se volvió a inscribir en administración de empresas no era de su total agrado pero en la escuela a donde iría se practicaban gran variedad de deportes y artes marciales, su gran pasión.

-Es cierto. Deja que me cambie y nos iremos-dijo con un dejo de pesadez.

-Esa es la actitud Inu-dijo Miroku tratando de hacer enojar a Inuyasha.

-Ya deja de decirme así Miroku o juro que te romperé la cara –dijo Inuyasha bastante molesto.

-Ok, ok me calmo, pero me puedes decir por que te molesta tanto que te digan así- dijo Miroku recordando todos los golpes que se habia ganado por su comentario.

Inuyasha gurdo silencio recordando ala única persona que le decía de esa formas, su voz era tan dulce cuando oía su nombre en sus labios, y por desgracia era de la única persona que jamás volvería a oírlo decir.

-Mi madre, me decía así- Inuyasha bajo la mirada y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Miroku comprendió lo doloroso que era no tener a una madre ya que el era huérfano desde hacia ya varios años por culpa de un accidente de autos. La mamá de Inuyasha lo crió luego de eso, por lo cual le guardaba un especial cariño convirtiéndose en su segunda madre, por lo que cuando murió también le afecto bastante pero no tanto como a Inuyasha. Desde el principio adopto a sus primos como sus hermanos.

Parecía que había pasado solo un instante desde que había empezado a reflexionar de este asunto, pero en realidad había pasado cerca de 15 minutos. La voz de Inuyasha lo trajo de vuelta ala realidad.

-Hey! Deja de perder el tiempo pensando en tus futuras conquistas no que te estabas muriendo de hambre? Apúrate o acabaremos con las diligencias que tenemos que hacer nunca!-dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su primo

-Ha? Cierto tendré que cancelarle la cita a esas hermosas chicas-dijo con un tono de acongojado bastante fingido-Bueno que se la va a hacer-agrego

-_Nunca cambias-_pensó Inuyasha

Bajaron del edificio y se montaron en el lujoso automóvil italiano. Ese auto se lo habían regalado de cumpleaños sus padres, hacia varios años. A el no le importaba que fuera carísimo, sino que fuera veloz, porque cuando lo manejaba sentía que era libre, libre de todas las ataduras que la sociedad le había impuesto por ser una persona "influyente" el no quería ese titulo que su padre tanto se había labrado, y a su familia como consecuencia. Solo quería ser el, empezar de cero, no recibir preferencia por ser hijo de una persona importante, pero lamentablemente no podía negar que el era todo un Taisho.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? espero que algo pasable. tengo 3 notas de autor que hacer:**

1.- apartir de aqui la historia es una colaboracion mu muy importante, mis hermanos menores uqe me han dado una infinidad de ideas y todas ellas vienen apartir de aqui ( claro menos el lemon de eso me encargo yo jejeje aun no quiero pervertirlos) y les agradesco mucho a esos chamacos.

2.- la relacion que tienen Inuyasha y Miroku es basada en una historia real, entre mi primo y yop jejeje

3.- y la mas importante!! Muchisismas gracias al esas dos personitas que me dejaron sus reviews ya saben que eso me encanta aprte de que me animos para continuar y bienvenidas sean al fic y ojala y esten conmigo durante toda la historia

**Inujocelyn**: muchisimas graxias por tu comentario amiga de veras que me da gusto contar con tu presencia en esta historia como en todas las demas. Sientete con la entera confianza de pedirme o darme ideas para la historia que hare lo posible por adaptarlo enserio muchisimas graxias hasta pronto!!

**elizita-kag-lu**: muchas gracias por tu comentario es muy importante para mi saber su opinion, cualquier sugerencia estoy a tu dispocicion, y tu no sufras aun que demora un porco en saber por que Kagome esta asi de triste no doy datos por que es sorpresa y espero que te guste, bienvenida ami fic! y garxias de nuevo!

Bueno eso era todo las veo la semana que viene _Ciao_!

**La AvIa-san**


	3. Reencuentro

Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic ojala y les agrade nos vemos abajito...

* * *

Capitulo III

Reencuentro.

Las tiendas del centro comercial estaban repletas de personas por tratarse además de fin de semana, el final de las vacaciones de verano. Entre el tumulto 2 figuras femeninas lucían visiblemente agotadas por el recorrido que llevaban haciendo toda la tarde en busca de lo que les faltaba para su nuevo hogar. Kagome y Sango estaban cargadas de artículos de primera necesidad que les harían falta, cansadas decidieron pasar a comprar algún refrigerio porque con las prisas, se habían olvidado de comer. Se sentaron afuera de una cafetería. Sango aun sentía mucha curiosidad por que su amiga le contara aquel "accidente" así que hizo otro intento por indagar en ese asunto.

-Y bueno como era en tipo que te atropello-dijo Sango sacando la plática.

-Ha? En que aspecto?- Pregunto Kagome

-En el físico, claro. Era lindo?-pregunto con un poco de insistencia.

-Pues si, eso creo- respondió sonrojándose un poco al recordarlo.

Sango por supuesto que lo noto, y siguió preguntando.

-Y luego del accidente que ocurrió?-pregunto

-Como no quería que le preguntaran nada, me llevo a su departamento-dijo Kagome con un tono un tanto tímido

Sango no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante Esta declaración. Se preguntaba si seria pertinente preguntarle que paso cuando ella se recupero pero su amiga, como prediciendo lo que quería hacer, cambio de tema muy drásticamente con otra pregunta.

-Oye ya casi terminamos con las compras?-Pregunto Kagome

-Si ya solo nos faltan las laptops-dijo Sango revisando la lista

-Esta bien vamos entonces para podernos ir a casa-dijo Kagome con un tono de pesadez en su voz.

&

Miroku se encontraba atragantadose un emparedado frente a la vista desconcertada de su primo, como era posible que una persona pudiera comer tanto, tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo? Inuyasha movió la cabeza a los lados para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y se concentro en las cosas que les hacia falta comprar. De pronto en la ventana del local en donde se encontraban, pudo ver una hermosa cabellera azabache se impresiono de ver que en un solo día ya se había topado con ella 2 veces, "que pequeño es el mundo" pensó. Miroku dirigió la mirada hasta donde Inuyasha al tenia, reconoció a la chica por la credencia que horas atrás se encontraba en la mesa del departamento.

-Oye, Inuyasha, esa no es la mujer que medio mataste hace rato- dijo con algo de indiferencia.

-Si, esa es. Ven vamos a divertirnos un rato.-dijo con un tono malicia levantándose y pensando en hacerla enojar un rato por haberlo llamado malcriado, aun que sabia que lo era, no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

Al estar mas cerca de ellas se intentaron ocultar detrás de un pilar, pero Miroku vio algo "realmente maravilloso" como el les decía, vio a la mujer que iba con la chiquilla con la que Inuyasha había tenido el incidente. Puso una cara bastante boba al observarla mas detenidamente. Inuyasha vio esto y se rió de el, luego le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Oye inútil! Reacciona ya vas a empezar de Romeo?-dijo en tono chistoso.

-Hermano, creo que estoy enamorado-dijo Miroku bastante convencido de sus palabras.

-Si me dieran un yen cada vez que dijeras eso, no tendría que trabajar en toda mi vida-dijo Inuyasha burlándose de su primo-Anda vamos antes de que se vallan- apresuro a decir Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango se encontraban distraídas viendo las vitrinas de una tienda de ropa de diseñador que solían frecuentar, de pronto una voz ronca se acerco a ellas y le hablo al oído a Kagome haciéndole erizar la piel.

-A donde y tan solitas niñas?-dijo Inuyasha tratando de aguantar la risa frente ala expresión que su acción había provocado en Kagome.

Kagome se volteo ante esto y su cara estaba teñida de un rojo que no paso desapercibido por Sango que para esto ya estaba de frente a Inuyasha y a Miroku que aun seguía con su expresión de borrego a medio morir.

-Que demonios estas haciendo tu aquí?-pregunto Kagome bastante molesta

-Los conoces?- pregunto algo ansiosa Sango.

-Este fue el idiota que me echo el auto encima hace rato!-Dijo Kagome furiosa

-Oye tranquila que yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan descuidada en cruzar la calle. Yo todavía tan amable que fui en no dejarte ahí tirada en la calle. -decia Inuyasha con un tono de acongojado- Y asi me lo agradeces. Sobre tu pregunta de que hago aquí, es un país libre no?

-Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, no te debo nada. Eres igual que todos! Arrogantes y malcriados- dijo Kagome elevando más la voz

_Los hombres son como los Wc, o son una mierda o estan ocupados._

-Así que conoces a muchos hombres, no?-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando irritarse. De por si no contaba con mucha paciencia y esta niña le estaba agotando a poca que tenia.

-Yo no quise decir eso.-dijo Kagome dándose cuanta de lo que de sus labios había salido.

La riña se estaba elevando de tono, que varias personas que pasaron junto a ellos pensaron que eran alguna pareja que se estaba armando una escenita o algo por el estilo. Sango miraba con un poco de pena ajena, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

-Y a ti que te pasa- dijo dirigiéndose a Miroku que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Ha? a mi que me pasa? A pues bueno es que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tu- dijo Miroku olvidándose de la situación en la que su primo se encontraba-Como te llamas?-pregunto tratando de continuar la platica.

-Yo?-Sango estaba un poco sonrojada por el comentario que había hecho aquel extraño-Me llamo Sango, Sango Kobayashi- dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de presentación.

-Un bello nombre para una bella dama. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miroku Nakamura, y esta bestia que esta peleando con la señorita se llama Inuyasha Taisho y es mi primo casi hermano. -respondió correspondiendo al saludo que la castaña le proporcionaba.

Inuyasha y Kaome seguían discutiendo por cosas totalmente inútiles y entupidas y no se dieron cuanta de que sus acompañantes desarrollaban un charla bastante formal hasta que…

-Y dime te podría hacer una pregunta un tanto personal?-dijo Miroku tomándose la suficiente confianza para formular una pregunta indiscreta

-Si, claro.-dijo Sango como expectante por lo que le fuera a decir.

-Mira se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos (no mas de 10 minutos), pero quisiera preguntarte si- Miroku hizo un pausa- si, serias tan amable de tener un precioso hijo conmigo.

Toda la ilusión que Sango se había labrado se fue ala basura. Pensó que tal vez la invitara a comer algo, o a tomar un café o tal vez una cita todo menos eso.

El sonido de un bofetada retumbo en todo el lugar, sacando a los dos enajenados que discutían acaloradamente, que se dieron cuenta de donde provenía. Miroku con la mano en la mejilla y Sango con la cara roja de ira se dirigió hasta su amiga.

-Oye ya terminaste de discutir, es que ya me quiero ir- dijo Sango

-Si no hace falta que lo pidas. Ya me canse de pelear con una mula!-dijo Kagome tomando las bolsas que habían dejado en el suelo.

-Pues mejor que pelea con una muchachita malcriada, malagradecida, arrogante y además fea!-dijo Inuyasha tratando de irritar mas ala muchacha, si es que eso era posible.

-Ya estoy harta! Como es posible que odies a una persona tan rápido sin siquiera conocerla bien- le grito Kagome.

-Opino lo mismo-respondió Inuyasha

-Huuu!- expreso Kagome con furia mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía ala salida del centro.

Inuyasha complacido con su labor, se volteo para ver a su primo cuando lo vio con la misma cara de idiota y la mano aun en la mejilla.

-Hey, estas bien? La bofetada te mato mas neuronas que de costumbre- bromeo Inuyasha

-Es la bofetada más hermosa que jamás me hayan podido dar. Primo de verdad estoy enamorado.-dijo Miroku en un tono muy serio.

-Si parece que te afecto bastante. Anda ya vamonos ya me canse de hacer el ridículo en un lugar publico.-dijo Inuyasha tomandol de brazo y cargando las bolsas que ellos también habían dejado en el piso con tanto ajetreo.

&

Kagome iba hecha un furia, estúpido niño rico solo eso le faltaba que un completo desconocido le viniera echara a perder su ya maltrecha vida. Oía como sango estaba prácticamente igual que ella

-Que le pasa a ese idiota- decía Sango- Se supone que primero corteja a alguien, luego te casa y al final tienen familia y el en cambio se brinco todos los paso.-finalizo

-Ya cálmate Sango, no ganas nada poniéndote así, además yo te dije que mejor lo pospusiéramos para otro día, pero tú insististe.

-Tienes razón, perdón. Pero es que hacia tiempo te notaba triste y quería alegrarte un poco o por lo menos que te distrajeras y no que pasaras un mal rato.

-No te preocupes, después de todo no fue tan malo, gracias por preocuparte por mi Sango- Dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-No hay de que Kagome- dijo la castaña correspondiendo ala muestra de afecto que le daba su amiga. Y continuaron con su camino.

&

-Ya Miroku no es para tanto-Dijo Inuyasha asqueado con la actitud de Miroku

-No me digas que no es para tanto tu no sabes lo que es el amo- dijo sobando su mejilla como si fuera algo sagrado.

-Jajajaja-Rio Inuyasha- Ya te he oído antes decir eso recuerda a esa muchacha como era que se llamaba, a si Shima, dijiste lo mismo ya hasta te ibas a casar con ella-recordó Inuyasha

-Si pero eso fue distinto, era un joven inocente, ahora he madurado. Ya se que es el amor-Dijo con una cara muy boba que hizo que Inuyasha riera de buena gana.

-Hay muchacho nuca cambias, cierto?-respondió Inuyasha pasando su brazo por los hombros de su primo, casi nunca mostraba este lado de el pero Miroku se lo sacaba a pulso, era muy feliz al saber que tenia a alguien como el a su lado, aunque siempre estuvieran golpeándose y diciéndose maldiciones , ambos se querían mucho. Eso era lo que hacían los hermanos.

_El verdadero amigo es como la sangre, que acude a la herida sin ser llamado._

Inuyasha y Kagome se preguntaban, cada cual por su parte si era el destino que tal vez los había hecho toparse 2 veces en un solo día y que en esas 2 veces se habían peleado por estupideces y hasta ya llegaban a odiarse. Ambos, recordaban un viejo dicho que se les hacia un tanto estúpido, pero bastante apropiado para el momento: "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

* * *

Maldita sea mi Put# !! noS estamos asando con 47 C°. Lo bueno esque tengo muy buenos amigo que me llevaron a darme un chapuzon a un rio ( benditos sean), estoy un poco pasada de copas asi que si escribo algo mal ya sabran a aquien hecharle la culpa. Bueno pasando a cosas que nos importan muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su valioso review:

**Inujocelyn:** muchas gracias por tu review amiga!! dejame decirte que algo como lo que tu me sugeriste va a ocurrir mas adelante asi que tu no sufras, espera y veras. gracias por acompañarme xD.

**serena tsukino chiba**: puedes estar segura que de mi obtendras mucho romance y mucho pero mucho lemon me encanta este genero aunque es un poco dificil de sacarlo adelante. Bienvenida al fanfic y espero que me acompañes alo largo de este.

Bueno pues ya me tengo que ir por que el alcoho me pego duro y tengo un poco de sueñito ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos vemos el proximo viernes para la conti, si esque no ocurre algo. esperoq que me dejen un review en este capitulo y sientanse con la confiansa de sugerir y opinar acerca de mis escritos.

p.d: me quede atorada en el capitulo 7 y ya no ce como continuarle jejejeje, pero no desesperen que deque saco adelante el fic lo saco

**La AvIa- san**


	4. De vuelta al caos

Bueno bueno, perdon por la tardanza, esk de veras todo me pasa a mi, no tenia internet, luego se fue la luz por casi 24 horas, carnaval, dias festivos, familia, **TAREAS.** Alguien me podria decir kien fue el imbecil k las invento, me gustaia petearle el culo. como les dije estoy atorada en el capitulo 7, se como continua, pero no ce como desarrollarlo, ademas k tengo un mundo d kosas por hacer, pero bueno aki les dejo el capitulo 4 ToT YA CASI SE ME ACABAN LOS CAPITULOS DE RESPUESTO!!

pero bueno disfrutenlo y nos vemos abajito xD

* * *

Capitulo IV

Devuelta al caos

Luego de este "desagradable reencuentro" la chicas se dirigieron a sus casas, cansadas por toda la actividad del día. Kagome se encontraba dispuesta a ir a dormir a su habitación, pero unos gritos le hicieron pensar que eso no seria posible por el momento.

Era su hermano y el hermano se Sango que tenían la misma edad, 16 años pero seguían siendo las personas mas infantiles de todo Japón. Les encantaba andas atosigando alas mucamas y hacerles travesuras bastante pesadas a los empleados de la casa ya fuese la de ella o la de Sango.

-Kohaku, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa- dijo con un todo algo alto para que su voz fuera oída por los jóvenes

-Hay Kagome no seas así, deja que se quede otro rato.-Dijo Souta con tono de suplica.

-No ella tiene razón, es mejor que me vaya. Además tengo unas cosas que hacer en casa.-dijo el muchacho de ojos iguales a los de su hermana, y un cabello un poco mas oscuro y un poco largo, buenos mas largo que el de Souta.

Kohaku se despidió de Souta, pero cuando se despidió de Kagome el beso que este le dio en la mejilla se extendió por varios segundos, pero parecía que el único que había notado aquel detalle era Souta que lo miro algo extrañado.

-Adiós, que te vaya bien-dijo Kagome notando la mirada que le daba su hermano menor-Que?-dijo algo sorprendida.

-O eres demasiado ingenua, o te haces la tonta hermanita-dijo Souta con un tono de sarcasmo.

-De que hablas- pregunto Kagome aun más sorprendida, si en definitiva era muy ingenua, por eso en el pasado varios de sus novios, que aun que no eran muchos eran los suficientes para una persona de su edad, la engañaran con otras mujeres.

-El esta enamorado de ti tontita-dijo con una sonrisa Souta.

-No seas tonto, como va a ser. Es tu amigo y el hermano de mi mejor amiga solo me aprecia.-respondió ante tal declaración.

-Si claro-dijo sarcásticamente.-deberías ser un poco mas perspicaz e intuitiva Kagome.-dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Kagome se quedo un poco pensativa por lo que su hermano le había contado pero no le dio mucha importancia, subió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama para viajar a un lugar que ciertamente era más atractivo que su actual residencia.

&

Eran ya las 9:00 de la noche cuando la puerta del oscuro departamento se abrió, dando paso a dos jóvenes notablemente exhaustos que rápidamente se arrojaron al sofá mas cercano que encontraron. Inuyasha se disponía a sin mas ni mas, ir a tomar un ducha y morirse hasta mañana. Pero la voz de su primo lo detuvo.

-Oye, no quieres salir a comprar algo de comer-pregunto Miroku con la mejilla algo colorada.

-Estas loco! Acabamos de regresar y tu ya piensas en salir de nuevo!- pregunto con una voz graciosa.

-Que! No puedo evitarlo! No me gusta estar enclaustrado tanto tiempo como a ti.-Respondió Miroku imitando su tono de voz.

-De verdad estas loco-dijo Inuyasha olvidando su objetivo principal en esos momentos.

Platicaron un rato mas recordando la anécdota con esas chiquillas de en la tarde y Miroku no paraba de decir que esa mujer (osea Sango) era perfecta para el, que solo tenia que conquistarla. Inuyasha bromeaba diciendo que si se casaban lo mataría a bofetadas en el primer mes de casados, por todas las malas manías que tenia su primo.

En eso estaban cuando Inuyasha ya desprendiéndose de sus ropas noto que no se había llevado su móvil y entro ala habitación para ver si tenia algún mensaje. Su cara expreso algo de temor cuando vio que tenía 20 llamadas pérdidas y 10 mensajes sin leer y todos pertenecían a la misma persona, su hermano Sesshomaru.

-Demonios!-bramo Inuyaha.

-Que?- dijo Miroku pegando un brinco y poniéndose de pie.

-Olvide por completo la cena que tenia en casa con mi padre!!- dijo entrando de nuevo al cuarto para empezarse a arreglar de la forma mas formal que conociera, su padre odiaba verlo con esas fachas, como el les decía a los jeans y las playeras y a los tenis. Tomo un taje negro, lo combino con una corbata roja, y una camisa blanca. Se vistió en tiempo record.

Miroku observaba divertido todas las acrobacias que hacia para poder mas o menos rescatar algo de la dichosa cena con el magnate de los negocios Takeshi Taisho

-Creo que estas muerto Inuyasha- dijo bromeando Miroku con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Ya cierra la boca y ayúdame con la corbata!-dijo algo molesto Inuyasha. La cena era alas 8:30 así que aun podía salvar su trasero, dando como excusa el tráfico y que su móvil no tenía batería. Todo iba a salir bien, como? era un misterio, pero todo iba a salir bien.

-Salúdame al tío y al primo de mi parte Inuyasha- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro alo que el contesto con una mirada fulminante que haría que cualquiera se asustara, pero que Miroku ya estaba acostumbrado a ver siempre que se enojaba.

Tomo las llaves del auto y se fue lo mas rápido que podía hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Llego a una casona algo antigua, le dio al encargado las llaves del auto y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Otro par de ojos dorados se cruzaron con los suyos en el recibidor de la casa. Y el hombre se apresuro rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado.

-Creí que te habías muerto Inuyasha.-dijo el hombre de dorado mirar.

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru ya estoy aquí no eso es lo que cuenta-dijo acomodándose la corbata y el saco.

Sesshomaru era muy parecido a Inuyasha aun que solo eran medios hermanos. Era mas alto que el, de cabello mas claro que el de Inuyasha, leve tono platinado, de ojos igual de bellos que los de el, pero su mirada era mas fría, calculadora.

Vestía un traje gris oscuro y una corbata azul. Rápidamente Sesshomaru llevo a Inuyasha al interior del salón donde se encontraban los demás invitados. Empresarios socios de su padre, el magnate productor de vino en Japón, la sala estaba repleta del tipo de gente que Inuyasha mas detestaba, solo acepto ir por que su hermano se lo pidió y no quería disgustarlo.

-Debes estar bromeando Sessh!-Dijo Inuyasha al ver a toda es agente saludarlo como si fueran grandes amigos, Inuyasha solo podía fingir un sonrisilla burlona cuando estrechaba sus manos.

-Anda, no sufras. Si quieres solo cena, esta un rato y te vas- dijo Sesshomaru cuando vio la cara de su hermano menor.

Llego hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba su padre rodeado de varios sujetos que lucían bastante hipócritas. Se abrió camino sin ninguna delicadeza para saludar a su padre.

-Vaya creí que se te había olvidado-dijo Takeshi a Inuyasha al oído –Por que tardaste tanto?-pregunto

-Lo siento me quede atascado en el trafico-mintió

-Porque no trajiste a Miroku-le volvió a preguntar

-Es que tubo que ir a ver algunos asuntos de la escuela, pero te manda saludos -mintió de nuevo esta vez para excusar a su primo.

Y así estuvo un rato rodeado de esa gente tan detestable oyendo anécdotas, que sinceramente a el nada le interesaban oír, hasta que por fin se dignaron a servir la tan ansiada cena.

&

Un fuerte portazo la rajo de vuelta de mala manera del país de los sueños. Se levantó de manera apresurada pensando que pudo haber sido un ladrón o algo parecido. Su rostro entristeció cuando vio a su padre y a su madre discutir en la sala como lo hacían últimamente. Pensó en ir a hablar con ellos antes de que despertaran a su hermano pero era algo tarde el ya estaba a sus espalda observando el espectáculo.

-Esa maldita zorra era tu nueva amante o que? Me lo vas a negar otra vez- pregunto Naomi Higurashi la madre de Kagome . Era una mujer muy bella, muy parecida a ella cabello corto de color castaño, grandes ojos color chocolate y piel clara.

-Quieres calmarte mujer, maldición!-bramo Kenji padre de Kagome el si que no se parecía en nada a ella en cambio parecía su hermano en versión adulta. Cabello café, ojos oscuros casi negros mirada penetrante y fría...

-Respóndeme! Te lo exijo. Es lo menos que me puedes decir!-grito la Sra Higurashi

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo. O acaso yo te las pedí aquella vez?-dijo igualando el tono de voz de su esposa

-Eso fue diferente, y tu lo sabes…tu sabes que…-respondió y no pudo continuar por que las lagrimas se abarrotaron en sus ojos.

-Ser infiel es lo mismo aquí y en China, no importa las circunstancias.-dijo Kenji

Esta confesión era lo menos que se esperaban los hermanos Higurashi. A Kagome se le heló la sangre de solo pensar que su madre pudiera estar con otro hombre que no fuera su padre. Lo mismo le paso por la cabeza a Souta que miraba como la pareja seguía discutiendo.

-Y lo peor que fue con ese mal nacido, habiendo miles de hombres en Japón-gruño Kenji con ira.

Su discusión iba elevando de tono, entre reproches, llanto e ira, hasta que Naomi vio dos rostros pálidos que se escondían entre los barrotes de las escaleras, la mirada de su esposo se dirigió al mismo lugar que ella observando a los jóvenes que los veían desconcertados.

El ambiente era sumamente pesado su padre solo atino a dejar a su esposa en la sala sollozando y le dio una mirada fugaz a su hijo pero a Kagome la vio casi con desprecio y fue una expresión que ella noto muy bien. Kenji se encerro en la biblioteca a embriagarse, como lo hacia cada vez que ellos peleaban. Los jóvenes aun seguían algo impactados por la revelación que se les había hecho.

Se giraron y fueron cada quien a su habitación. Kagome nunca espero que el secreto que guardaban sus padres fuera una infidelidad por parte de su mamá. No pudo mas y comenzó a llorar, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lentamente sus parpados se fueron cerrando de nuevo esperando un nuevo día en el que talvez por obra de Kami todo estaría solucionado, pero sabia que eso no sucedería, por lo menos no hoy.

&

Ya estaba arto solo esperaba un momento en que su hermano y su padre se distrajeran para huir de ahí a como diera lugar. En ese lugar solo se hablaba de dinero, presumían quien ganaba mas, de quien tenia mas mujeres o de quien había engañado a su esposa mas veces. Definitivamente le daban asco. De pronto oyó una voz que se dirigía a el.

-Tranquilos no querrás matarlos con tu mirada o si?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Ya me puedo ir?-pregunto como niño chiquito pidiendole a su papá que se fueran de ese lugar tan aburrido.

-Que impaciente eres. Espera que papá quiere que conozcas a un nuevo socio suyo. Ha mira aquí viene-dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose la vuelta para que su hermano pudiera ver al socio.

Era un hombre que rondaba los 30 años de cabello un tanto largo de color negro que contrastaba con algunas canas muestra de su edad, ojos color azul, su piel era pálida.

-Ha señor Hashimoto, le presento a mi hermano menor Inuyasha-los presento Sesshomaru

-Mucho gusto joven. Mi nombre es Naraku Hashimoto. Su hermano y su padre me han contado mucho de ti.-dijo el hombre de forma arrogante y extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

-El señor Hashimoto tiene varias hectáreas de viñedos y además es productor independiente, decidió asociarse con nuestro padre para expandir su mercado- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si pues que bien-dijo Inuyasha ya bastante cansado de tanto bullicio- me disculpara pero tengo que irme-dijo Inuyasha-Sesshomaru despídeme de papá-expreso Inuyasha al oído de su hermano.

-Eso si que no, mejor ve tu a hacer lo personalmente. No quiero que se moleste conmigo por algo que tú haces- le respondió Sesshomaru.

Con todo su pesar se dirigió ala biblioteca de la casa donde se encontraba su padre cerrando una llamada, talvez de negocios, como siempre.

-Ya me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.-dijo Inuyasha

-Si claro, siempre has hecho lo que has querido.-dijo Takeshi– solo una cosa mas Inuyasha, no arruines tu futuro aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando para volver a ser miembro de esta familia- dijo refiriéndose al regreso de su hijo menor a la universidad- es lo que tu madre hubiera querido.-agrego

Esto ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, soportaba que lo insultara, menos preciara, pero desde que su madre murió, no aguantaba que la usara para manipularlo a hacer las cosas que el quería.

-Nunca! Me oyes nunca vuelvas a tratar de meter a mi madre en los asuntos que tratemos tu y yo me entendiste-dijo Inuyasha rojo de la ira-No creo que ella hubiera querido que me convirtiera en una escoria como lo eres tu!

-Maldito mal agradecido así me pagas todo lo que hecho por ti? No olvides que también eres mi hijo y quieras o no siempre serás alguien gracias a mí-respondió Takeshi igual de iracundo que su hijo.

-No no lo olvido, pero es algo que no quisiera que ocurriera.-respondió dándose la vuelta.- no entiendo como mi mamá no te dejo cuando la engañaste? Supongo que ella si te quería- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la puerta se azotara.

Takeshi quedo anonadado con lo que había escuchado, como demonios Inuyasha sabia eso! Ni Sesshomaru estaba enterado de tal situación. Se azoto en su sillón de piel recordando las circunstancias de esa infidelidad y la consecuencia que esta había acarreado.

Inuyasha salio total y completamente furioso de la casa de su padre Sesshomaru trato de detenerlo para hablar con el, pero rechazo la idea al ver su rostro parecía un completo demonio. Lo mejor era que se calmara, ya luego hablaría con el.

Tomo las llaves que el empleado le entregaba y subió a su auto a toda velocidad, tratando de que el aire que chocaba en su rostro limpiara todos esos sentimientos que tenia, deseando tener alas para huir lejos de ahí y nunca ser encontrado, pero sabia que eso no era posible o por lo menos no hoy.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio?? ojala k algo aceptable. aqui mas o menos se epiezan a ver un poco de ese secreto que podria destruir a nuestros protagonistas, pero no puedo decir mucho por k c me sala el asunto como dicen en mi pueblo.

como siempre le agradesco alas personas que me dejan sus reviews:

Inujocelyn: Gracias amiga, tu siempre tan considerada, tu nada mas aguanta, que espero k la escena k que quieres ver te agrade y desde ahorita te digo k la hice con mucho cariño para ti, que simpre te has interesado por mis trabajos y por los comentarios tan lindos que me dejas gracias por acompañarme!!

serena tsukino chiba: muchas gracias por tu comentario! pues creo k las cosas en si les va a ir bien pero definitivamente los hare sufrir un pokitin jejejeje y en cuanto a los lemons y romance tu no sufras k de eso me encargo y muy bien ya se de donde sacar ideas para la parte del fic jejejejeje bueno espero que sigas conmigo alo largo del fic!

y tambien a todas esas lectoras anonimas en serio gracias por leer la historia!

bueno pues eso es todo por esta semana espero actulizar pronto, si no un Youkai no se come mi computadora o empieza la III guerra mundial todo depende. nos vemos **Dejenme un Review para saber k opinan y darme ideas las cuales acepto gustosa!!**

**La AvIa-san**


	5. Destino

y he aki una nueva parte de la creacion k me esta haciendo al vida de cuadritos, pero bien k me gusta. bueno perdon por no subir el capitulo ayer pero me encontraba un poco "indispuesta" ya saben , fin de semana, amigos son una mala conbinacion, akien engaño es la mejor!!

pues bien solo mekedan 2 capitulos de repuesto haber k hago cuando c me acaben, pero es mejor no pensar en eso, la mugre inspiracion me esta matando!!

bueno basta de platicas, lo dejo con la lectura

* * *

Capitulo V

Destino

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente en el que sus padres tuvieron esa discusión que pusiera un secreto que hasta la fecha estaba muy bien guardado, la infidelidad de su madre. Las cosas en su hogar parecían mas tensas de lo normal, nadie hablaba durante las comidas, la mesa estaba congestionada por medias miradas cargadas de rencor, era un ambiente que comenzaba a hostigarle.

Para su suerte no tendría por que estar mas ahí. Era el último día que tenia que permanecer en su casa, ya que mañana era el inicio de cursos en la universidad. Sabia que seria pesado, no tendría tiempo para hacer las cosas que normalmente hacia con sus amigas, no podría darse el lujo de salir de compras cada vez que quisiera. Pero a cambio tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad que tanta falta le hacia a su alma.

No podía negarlo estaba entusiasmada por esta nueva etapa en su vida. Sango y ella habían decorado a su completo gusto la habitación del campus en donde vivirían. Le alegraba tener a su mejor amiga como compañera, sabia que si alguna llegaba a necesitar ayuda en algún especto siempre se tendrían la una ala otra para apoyarse en todo. Así había sido siempre.

Kagome empacaba sus últimas maletas en el porta equipaje de su auto y su madre y su hermano y hasta la sirvienta Erin la veían desde el pórtico de su casa, pero de su padre ni señas. Al fin termino y procedió a despedirse.

-Adiós mamá. Souta cuídala mucho esta bien?-dijo Kagome enfatizando esto ultimo.

-No te preocupes eso haré. Tú también cuídate hermana.-Dijo el joven

-Que te vaya bien hija- dijo Naomi abrazando a su hija.

-Que tenga buena suerte señorita-dijo la sirvienta.

-Gracias Erin.-respondió la muchacha.

-Kagome-dijo su Madre -No te vas a despedir de tu padre?-pregunto

-A si lo olvidaba.- Kagome rezaba por que su madre no le pidiera eso, pero no podía negarle nada al ser que le había dado la vida.

Camino pesadamente hasta el despacho, toco dos veces hasta que oyó un leve, _"adelante" _y entro ahí estaba pensativo sumergido en un libro y un vaso de licor en la mano.

-Es hora de irme, solo venia a despedirme-dio Kagome tímidamente.

-Y para que lo haces si no te vas a otro país, solo te mudas de casa.-dijo Kenji con la mirada clavada en el libro que leía.-si por mi hubiera sido, desde la primaria no vivirías aquí.-dijo al fin levantando la mirada.

A Kagome estas palabras la hirieron mucho, pero trato de ocultarlo.

-Pues siento no haberte complacido padre, pero no te preocupes que ahora ya puedes vivir en paz si mi odiosa presencia-Dijo Kagome muy molesta, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Kenji se quedo sorprendido por el carácter que últimamente había tomado su hija. En eso si se parecía a el. Por unos instante se sintió mal ante lo dicho por Kagome, pero pronto se repuso tomando su vaso y dándole un trago largo para ahogar sus pensamientos.

&

Eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana, la primera clase era alas 9:30 pero después de la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido la noche anterior no tenia ganas de hacer nada. No quería ni respirar solo había dormido una hora. Pensaba que había sido mala idea aceptar que su primito organizara esa bienvenida.

Miro el reloj era temprano solo comería algo, se vestiría, y trataría de sacar adelante el primer día. Trato de volver a dormir. 5 minutos después, según el un fuerte ruido lo saco de su letargo. El chistoso de Miroku había decidido hacerle una bromita para que se despertara.

Tomo un megáfono y aclaro su garganta.

-YA DESPIERTA MALDITO ARAGÁN!!-grito Miroku con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha sintió que su alma abandono su cuerpo del susto. Se levanto de inmediato y su rostro se torno de un rojo carmesí muy raro en el. Vio a Miroku tirado en el suelo revolcándose de la risa y se le fue encima en modo de juego.

-Te gusto mi despertador primo- decía entre lágrimas de risa

-Muy chistosito Miroku, que gracioso. Dijo soltándolo. Aun sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de su pecho.

Luego de tan ameno despertar, miro su reloj y aun marcaban las 8:30 de la mañana. Salio y fue a ver el reloj de la pequeña salita del dormitorio del campus. Abrió los ojos enormemente al ver que eran 9:20 nunca llegaría a tiempo.

-Porque no me despertaste animal.-grito mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

-Eso intente pero duermes como un oso- dijo divertido con la escena que presenciaba. Adoraba ver a Inuyasha apurado por alguna situación.

Se atraganto un pan tostado y salio tratando de no llegar tan tarde. Mas que por eso lo hacia para no darle la razón a su padre. Para demostrarle que no lo necesitaba para ser alguien de bien.

Recordó el disgusto que habían tenido la semana anterior. No lo humillaría mas prometió.

&

Una situación similar ocurría en el dormitorio de damas. Pero en este la demora era por la ropa que deberían llevar. Parecía un manicomio. EllaS también habían tenido una fiesta por lo que estaban algo desveladas.

-Kagome apurate o no vamos a llegar!-grito Sango que ya estaba arreglada

-Sango mejor vete no te quiero retrasar!-le dijo a ella aun le faltaba secarse el pelo terminar de vestirse.

-Esta bien, pero apúrate-dijo Sango tomando su bolso y sus cosas.

Kagome se siguió arreglando a gran velocidad. Quería que ese día no se viera manchado por ningún incidente. Necesitaba que fuera perfecto, para concentrarse en sus estudios y que su padre por fin se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

&

Corría por los pasillos del instituto para tal vez llegar al hora que se supone debía estar en el aula. Llevaba buen tiempo de pronto choco con una mujer que parecía iba igual o mas apurada que el si es que eso era posible.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi.-dijo levantando ala mujer de cabello azabache que cubría su rostro.-esta bien?-pregunto

-Si gracias. No se preocupe fue mi culpa- dijo la mujer que se ponía de pie. Su cara se torno de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba

-TU?-dijeron al unísono

-Que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte-respondió Kagome-Yo estudio aquí-dijo

-Que coincidencia, yo también-dijo con algo de malicia Inuyasha que recordó por que iba tan apresurado.-pero no tengo tiempo de discutir con una chiquilla necia como tu, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Kagome con enfado

Ambos comenzaron a caminar pero se dieron cuanta de que iban en la misma dirección.

-Por que me sigues?-pregunto Kagome.

-Yo no te sigo yo voy hacia allá-

A Kagome esto lo le estaba gustando. Además de estudiar en la misma escuela, tendría tan mala suerte de ir en el mismo salón? No eso era demasiada coincidencia.

Al fin llegaron al salón en donde tomarían su primera clase y ya era tarde 9:45. La sorpresa de los dos fue grande al ver que ambos entraban en el mismo lugar, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Agradecemos a estos dos jóvenes que al fin nos han honrado con su presencia-dijo la profesora con sarcasmo.

Los jóvenes solo atinaron a buscar un par de asientos desocupados con mucha pena por el comentario hecho.

-Como ya lo dije antes, yo soy la maestra Kagura Koizumi. Estos dos jóvenes que faltaban formaran el ultimo equipo por haber llegado tarde a mi clase, y espero que sea la ultima vez que ocurra.-dijo Kagura

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era perfecto ninguno de los dos se soportaban como demonios iban a poder trabajar juntos sin matarse.

El resto de la clase siguió en orden y sin ningún tipo de percance. Al finalizar la hora, Kagome se apresuro a buscar a su amiga para contarle del desagradable encuentro que tendría por el resto del año.

Sango caminaba con la cabeza baja, levanto cuando oyó una voz familiar que la llamaba.

-Sango que crees que ocurrió-dijo dándose cuenta del aspecto de su amiga.-que ocurre?-pregunto

-Recuerdas al bruto que nos encontramos en el centro comercial la otra vez?-pregunto Sango

-Si que sucede con el-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Resulta que nos toco en el mismo grupo y para mi desgracia por llegar tarde tendré que soportarlo por el resto del año por ser su pareja de trabajo-dijo Sango con mucha pesadez.

-Queee!-dijo Kagome- A mi me paso lo mismo, pero con la bestia de su primo!-dijo

-Vaya eso si que es raro-respondió

-Muy raro-rijo Kagome.-Es el destino.-finalizo

El timbre anuncio una nueva clase venir, que para su desgracia era la misma que hacia una hora había finalizado.

Camino por los pasillos hasta su aula se sentó y se dispuso a sacar el resto del día.

La clase continúo sin muchas novedades. Antes de que finalizara, la profesora hablo sobre cierto trabajo que deberían elaborar por parejas como proyecto de fin de curso.

-Como sabrán, para obtener la calificación final del curso, cada pareja deberá entregar un informe de utilidades de alguna empresa real. Tendrán que analizar el desempeño y elaborar ciertas técnicas para mejorara la calidad del servicio de cada una por lo que les recomiendo que piensen en una empresa a la que puedan acudir para realizar este trabajo-dijo Kagura.- Este trabajo vale un 80 de su calificación final.

Kagome pensó que era pan comido, podría ir ala empresa de su padre y listo solo que tendría que lidiar con el bruto ese, pero era lo de menos.

Inuyasha pensó lo mismo pero el pensó en pedirle ayuda a su hermano para no tener mucho contacto con su padre.

La clase finalmente termino. Los alumnos fueron saliendo y solo quedaron Kagome e Inuyasha. Este último se acerco ala chica.

-Que quieres.-dijo Kagome cortantemente.

-Tranquila no te alteres-dijo con sarcasmo- te tengo un propuesta.

-Una propuesta? De que tipo?-pregunto poniéndose ala defensiva

-Nunca te propondría nada malo…que tu no quisieras hacer.-dijo Inuyasha

Kagome se puso roja como un tomate ante tal comentario. Se puso de pie dispuesta irse. Pero una mano le impidió que siguiera avanzando.

-Espera, espera, era una broma. No vas a escucharme?-pregunto divertido

-Tienes 60 segundos.-dijo Kagome

-Deacuerdo, te propongo una tregua. Veras tenemos que trabajar juntos para sacar este curso adelante y si solo no la pasamos discutiendo no creo que nos ira muy bien no crees?-pregunto

-Es en lo primero que estoy deacuerdo-dijo Kagome

-Bueno entonces, amigos-dijo Inuyasha dando su mano en señal se trato.

-Hey no tan rapido, por ahora seremos compañeros que trataran de no asesinarse.-dijo Kagome riendo y aceptando su mano.

-Será como tu quieras pequeña. Pero te advierto que nadie se resiste a mis encantos-dijo Inuyasha riendo y sintiendo la calida mano de Kagome

Bien sus diferencias habían sido superadas por lo menos para anteponer su futuro como profesionistas. Desde que se conocieron todo había sido tan caótico. Todo estaba comenzando mejorar en su relación, por lo menos ya no le daban ganas de gritarle cuando estaban de frente. Perecía que fuese el destino quien les diera la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Ya solo tendrían que esperara para ver que sucedía después.

* * *

y bueno k les parecio esta jugarreta del destido?? espero k buena jejeje. bien los espero la proxima semana si esk nada ocurre y bien nos va no sin antes darle las gracias a mis lectoras:

**Inujocelyn****:** jajaja muchas gracias por los animos k me mandas k creeme k mucha falta me hacen jejeje si tu no te preocupes ya algo c me ocurrira. gracias por tu apoyo incondicional enserio me agrada mucho de ti! si gustas chekar mi perfil para k me agreges al mensajero y podamos platikar algun dia de veras k tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. gracias y hasta pronto amiga besos!!

**serena tsukino chiba**: que bueno k te haya gustado el capitulo. a k no te lo esperabas verdada es uno de los varioas ases k tengo bajo el haori, digo la manga y uno de las menos imapctantes jijijijiji. bueno pues muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero verte de nuevo por estos lares!!

y bueno agradecer a todos aquellos k aunk no me dejan reviwe leen mi historia les agradesco mucho!! nos vemos la proxima!!

La AvIa-san


	6. Negocios

juro por kami k se me olvido subir el capitulo ayer. esk tengo un chorro de cosas y estas historias me estan volviendo loka, pero bine k me gusta sufrir jejejeje.

buneo pues como sea les traigo otra parte de esta historia ojala y sea de su muy agrado la historia aun no arranca como tal recuerden que esto es solo el prologo o algo asi.

bueno sin mas las dejo, enjoy it!!

* * *

Capitulo VI

Negocios

La luz de sol iluminaba la pulcra oficina de aquel hombre de negocios. Todo estaba impecable, desde la limpieza hasta la decoración. Aquel hombre disfrutaba recordando como había logrado su fortuna.

Se había casado por interés con una mujer que estaba lejos de ser bonita, luego ella murió misteriosamente, dejándole miles de dólares como herencia. Y así comenzó el legado de Naraku Hashimoto, un legado que se veía amenazado con acabar pronto por culpa de una mala inversión.

Pensó durante días como iba a salir de ese problema? La respuesta le vino como caída del cielo. Tendría que unirse a un poderoso magnate de los vinos para poder hacer uno que otro trato sucio además de tapar muy bien sus acciones para no verse muy involucrado.

Pero tendría que ensuciarse las manos una vez mas. Pero eso era lo de menos con tal de obtener lo que quería, siempre lo hacia y esta vez no seria la excepción. Ya estaba todo hecho, los contratos listos las partes puestas recuerdo solo faltaba infiltrar a un secuaz bastante capaz y hábil en su labor y firmar los papeles de la sociedad. Takeshi Taisho se iba a arrepentir de haberlo conocido. No tenia nada contra, pero negocios eran negocios.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de su letargo.

-Si?-pregunto tomando la bocina de teléfono

-Disculpe señor, pero el señor Shiraiwa ha llegado-dijo una voz a través del auricular.

-Muy bien dile que pase.-dijo colgando la bocina

Unos instantes mas tarde un hombre entro ala oficina saludo muy cordialmente al Naraku y se dispuso a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, que se te ofrece? -pregunto el hombre

-Tu siempre tan directo Bankotsu, es lo que me agrada de ti.-dijo Naraku-te necesito para un trabajo-agrego.

-A quien tengo que desaparecer esta vez?-dijo Bankotsu

-Por el momento a nadie, solo necesito ayuda para un trabajo. Necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño fraude que planeo-dijo como si fuera algo que se hace todos los días.

-Y se puede saber quien es la victima?-pregunto ansioso.

-Takeshi Taisho-dijo

-Tu siempre con los peces gordos no?-dijo un poco sorprendido

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien sabes que tus servicios se verán bien recompensados.-finalizo.

-Deacuerdo. Pero de que se trata en trabajo?-pregunto

-Es bastante fácil. El hombre exporta miles de botellas de vino cada año. Haremos que un par de esos cargamentos nunca llegue a su comprador-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y jugando con un abre cartas.

-Exportaciones fantasma?-pregunto Bankotsu

-Exacto-dijo clavando el abre cartas en la superficie del escritorio y sonriendo abiertamente.

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió de nuevo.

-Si ahora que Kanna?-pregunto algo molesto.

-Señor disculpe pero es que su esposa llego.-dijo algo intimidada por el tono de voz que empleo.

-Ha. entonces que pase-dijo-Bankotsu hablamos luego nos mantendremos en contacto.

-Si hasta luego-dijo Bankotsu extendiendo la mano para despedirse de el. Ese hombre le daba escalofríos, era maliciosos, ambiciosos, pero que se le iba a hacer, negocios son negocios.

Una mujer alta de cabello negro y con un vestido que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla entro ala oficina. Tenía un aspecto calculador y frío, muy parecido a su esposo.

-Querida pero que haces aquí?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Estaba aburrida tu nunca me sacas a ningún lado- exclamo la mujer

-Kikyo por favor no empieces si? Estoy ocupado que quieres que haga.-dijo alterándose un poco. Esa mujer siempre lo ponía así, pero que iba a hacer también lo volvía loco, no podía vivir con ella ni sin ella.

La mujer se acerco sensualmente hasta su esposo y se sentó en sus piernas, frotándosele un poco. Eso era lo que no soportaba de ella como podía manipularlo. Kikyo sonrió maliciosa al notar el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna de su marido, sabia que había logrado lo que deseaba, un poco de atención.

-Kanna, no me pases ninguna llamada. No quiero ver a nadie. Tengo un asunto que tratar con mi esposa.-dijo Naraku cortando drásticamente la comunicación, para besar apasionadamente a su mujer y comenzó a dejarse llevar por los instintos que ella despertaba en el cada vez que lo tocaba.

&

Un par de ojos dorados se encontraban analizando algunos papeles de la empresa. Todo iba bien las ventas se habían incrementado bastante los últimos meses ya podían competir en calidad de producto con importantes empresas Italianas y Francesas. Que más podría querer. El sonido de una puerta siendo tocada lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-dijo Takeshi-Que se te ofrece Sesshomaru?-dijo viendo a su primogénito entrar en la habitación.

-Solo venia a preguntarte que es la que haremos con Naraku-dijo yendo directamente al grano.

-No te preocupes, ya lo mande a investigar. Parece que esta limpio.-dijo

-Estas seguro de que te quieres involucrar con el. No se me da mala espina.-dijo el joven empresario.

-No seas tonto. Si en eso me basara para hacer mis sociedades, aun estaría recogiendo uvas en alguna viñedo, además negocios son negocios.-dijo recordando como había empezado su emporio.

-Esta bien como digas. Por cierto Inuyasha me dijo que necesitaba utilizar a la empresa como un modelo para una investigación de la universidad. Me dijo que si no había problema con ello.-expreso

Takeshi levanto la vista-Dile que haga lo que quiera siempre lo ha hecho-concluyo.

-Tomare eso como un si-Dijo Sesshomaru abriendo la puerta para salir de la oficina, cuando se topo con una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Casi la atropella con el cuerpo.

-Discúlpeme señor Taisho.-dijo la joven algo apenada por el incidente.

-No hay problema.-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ha es cierto no conoces a mi nueva secretaria, Rin este es mi hijo Sesshomaru-dijo Takeshi volviendo a su trabajo.

-Mucho gusto señor Rin Izumi-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente señorita.-respondió al saludo de la joven. Estaba algo sorprendido. La muchacha era muy linda, su rostro reflejaba una pureza e inocencia que muchas aun mas jóvenes que ella no tenias. La mujer tenia cerca de 24 años. Movió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a irse.

-Ha Sesshomaru pregúntale a tu hermano cuando comenzará a venir por favor.-dijo Takeshi recordando lo que su hijo le había comentado.

-Ha? A si. Hasta luego.-se despidió pensando que tan mal se vería que invitara a cenar alguna vez ala secretaria de su padre? Que mas daba no le importaba los que dirán. Además el podía salir con quien se le pegara la gana. Solo tenia que esperar la oportunidad.

&

Los pasillos del edificio se hallaban desiertos. Todos los alumnos estaban tomando la última clase del día. Habían pasado ya 2 meses de iniciado el curso. El salón donde se tomaban las clases para administración de empresas todos ponían atención alas últimas indicaciones del profesor.

Explicaba las reglas para la importación y exportación de producto y las normas que se debían acatar para no infringir en un delito. El sonido del timbre dio finalizada la explicación del profesor los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Kagome se disponía a guardar sus libros en el bolso cuando se vio interrumpida.

-Oye Kagome no te gustaría salir s tomar algo con nosotros?-dijo un joven de mirada castaña

-Ha? a lo siento Hoyou tengo que estudia para un examen.-dijo Kagome para tratar de librarse de aquel chico. No es que le desagradara pero no se sentía con ánimos de salir además tenia muchas tareas que debía terminar.

-Solo por un rato, te prometo que te llevo hasta tu habitación para que no te vayas a perder.-dijo Hoyou con un tono malicioso

Kagome se puso roja como una cereza ante tal comentario. Sentía que se estaba pasando tres líneas del límite.

-No enserio no tengo ganas. Tal vez en otra ocasión.-dijo comenzando a caminar

-Anda no seas aburrida además es viernes, puedes hacer lo que tienes que hacer mañana. Hoy es para divertirse.-dijo el joven aproximándose a Kagome.

Kagome se empezó sentir incomoda. Quería salir de allí. De pronto una voz grave le llamo la atención.

-No oíste que dijo que no tarado.- dijo Inuyasha con mucha molestia.

-Y quien estaba hablando contigo tonto-dijo Hoyou

-Nadie pero Kagome es mi amiga, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho del mundo a intervenir si veo que alguien la esta molestando. Además que tu novia no te esta esperando?-respondió

-Eso a ti no te incumbe .Nos vemos luego preciosa- dijo Hoyou y se alejo

Kagome sintió un gran alivio, últimamente Hoyou la hostigaba de mas, siempre se quería pasar de listo en sus comentarios.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha-dijo Kagome. Los últimos dos meses habían avanzado mucho en su relación. Ya no más groserías, ni golpes. Se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha en realidad era una persona agradable con la que se podía conversar muy a gusto sobre miles de cosas. Definitivamente lo juzgo muy mal.

-No hay de que cualquier cosa por un amigo.- le dijo Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo. El también había cambiado el concepto que tenia de ella. Ya no pensaba que era una niñita caprichosa, había descubierto a una joven de hermosos sentimientos y muy inteligente.

-Amigos? No dijimos que iríamos un paso ala vez.-pregunto en tono gracioso.

-Si, pero creo que es hora de formalizar no?-respondió Inuyasha

-Si creo que tienes razón. Oye creo que tenemos que empezar a trabajar en el proyecto, nos quedan cuatro meses para la fecha de entrega.-dijo recordando ese trabajo

-Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes ya encontré donde podemos hacer el proyecto. Mi hermano se ofreció a ayudarnos-dijo

-Esta bien y donde será?-pregunto Kagome

-En las empresas Taisho.-dijo como si fuera nada.

-Enserio! Tu hermano trabaja ahí?. Como conseguiste el permiso?-pregunto emocionada

Inuyasha rio de muy buena gana. Kagome lo observo algo confundida. Que había dicho ella para que se riera de esa forma. Poco a poco la risa de Inuyasha fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en unos pequeños suspiros.

-Que es tan graciosos.-pregunto Kagome algo molesta

-Ha me has hecho reír! Que acaso eres tan despistada pequeña? que no sabes cual es mi apellido?. Mi padre es el dueño.-rió un poco más

Kagome se puso de mil colores. Nunca le había puesto real atención al apellido de Inuyasha era un nombre común no pensó que estuviera ligado a ese magnate de negocios.

-Discúlpame si te ofendí con lo de tu nombre no fue mi intención.-dijo apenada

-No hay problema.-respondió- ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho pequeña. Ha y si ese idiota de Hoyou te vuelve a molestar dime, solo quiero una excusa para poderle partir la cara.- afirmo

-Si esta bien-contesto Kagome

-Ha por cierto. El lunes comenzamos con el proyecto-dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ese simple contacto se había sentido tan calido, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía eso. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba ante tal acción. Y su corazón latió a mil por segundo. A Inuyasha le ocurrió lo mismo. Sintió la piel nívea y tersa de la mejilla que deseo quedarse así por siempre. Era extraño era la primera vez en años que una mujer despertaba tales sensaciones en el.

Kagome fue la que se separo para poder irse de una buena vez.

-Este…yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo algo nerviosa

-Si…yo también. Nos vemos luego-respondió

Cada uno tomo direcciones distintas pero con el mismo pensamiento en su mente, aquella persona que hace algunos instantes había despertado tantos sentimientos. Sentimientos tan hermosos pero que creían ya haberse esfumado. Parecían unos niños que habían sido acabados de besar por su amor platónico. Se sacaron cada quien estos pensamientos de su cabeza, recordando que solo estaban juntos por un motivo, una buena nota final. Solo era un buen negocio.

* * *

y que les parecio, aki se revela un poco mas de cosillas que pasaran en el futuro en el fic y ya aparecio la arpia esa de Kkyo digo pa' k no la extrañen xD namas les digo k como siempre ella les va a complicar un poco la relacion a Inu y a Kag

bueno agradecimientos a todos los k me dejaron su review k aun k sean pokitos les juro k me encantansobretodo agradecerle a mi dicipula **Inujocelyn que siempre tengo su apoyo en mis historias jejejeje.**

bueno pues ya em tengo k ir por k tengo k escribir la continuacion de amiga mia y el capitulo 9 de esta historia asi k sayonara minasa!!

**La AvIa-san**


	7. Sentimientos

bueno he renacido asi k les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic k cada ves c acerca mas ala parte buena esk ya me estaba tardando. bueno pues muchas gracias por esperarme y bueno espero verlas en la proxima actualizacion k espero sea para la proxima semana ok bueno las dejo con la lectura

enjoy it!!

* * *

Capitulo VII

Sentimientos

Ah otro día otro dólar, como dicen por ahí, la mañana había estado tranquila, nada fuera de lo común, personas jóvenes iban y venían por todos lados, estaba cansada, las clases la mataban, figurativamente. Arrastraba los pies caminando por el campus, lunes, inicio de semana porque tenia que ser el primer día de la semana, era tonto pero se lo preguntaba siempre. Quería ir a su casa dormir un rato para descansar su mente y tomar fuerzas para continuar con sus deberes. Pero algo le decía que hoy no seria. Pasando el portón del instituto y caminando por la acera escucho una fuerte bocina de auto, que llamo su atención y aun mas la persona que se encontraba recargada en el carro italiano rojo. Ese día en particular se veía mas apuesto que de costumbre. Con sus cabellos un poco alborotados, pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa rojo sangre y unos lentes negros que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos dorados embriagantes. Camino hasta quedar de frente con el.

-Hola pequeña, lista?- dijo Inuyasha abriéndole la puerta del auto

-Ha? Para que?- pregunto Kagome algo desconcertada.

-Keh, creo que en verdad eres muy despistada pequeña. – sentencio Inuyasha – recuerdas que día es hoy?-finalizó

-Lunes- dijo Kagome con seguridad

-Aja y adonde dijimos que iríamos el lunes- pregunto Inuyasha dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente perdida.

Kagome cómenos a hacer memoria. Demonios tenia razón! Ese día empezaban con sus practicas en la empresa de Inuyasha como se le fue a olvidar! Y ella que tan inocente mente quería descansar un poco. Hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad que no paso desapercibida por parte del chico, quien dio una pequeña risita. De mala gana Kagome subió al auto seguida por Inuyasha. Emprendieron el camino hacia las oficinas de la industria vinatera Taisho. Kagome comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero por que? Había estado ya bastante tiempo con el no tenia por, o si? Pasaba un mecho de cabello tras su oreja mientras sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre ella, aun que estuviera cubierta por unos lentes negros.

-Es un lindo auto- dijo Kagome tratando de disipar un poco la tensión que sentía.

-Si es muy lindo, y muy rápido. – agrego Inuyasha.

-Si lo se, créeme.- dijo ella recordando como se conocieron.

-Oye no habíamos quedado que ya no íbamos a llevar bien? Ya te pedí perdón muchas veces, en verdad lo siento- dijo el con un tono de congojo fingido

Kagome rió ante lo chistoso que sonaba su voz e Inuyasha le siguió. La risa de esa niña era contagiosa, le agradaba, traía alegra a su vida. Kagome se dio cuenta de esto y bajo su mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Que rayos le ocurría! Parecía una adolescente. Para el esto no paso desapercibido creyó que tenía calor, por lo que abrió la capota de su auto impresionando ala muchacha. Quedo maravillada con lo que veía, era un paisaje hermoso, aun que era la ciudad, todo estaba tan despejado y limpio que parecía que estaba en una típica pradera europea, era como un sueño, del que no quería despertar el ojidorado lo noto y ensancho mas su sonrisa, con que poco se conformaba esta niña, un simple paseo y una vista bonita y la convertía en la mujer mas dichosa de Japón. Kagome giro su rostro mostrándole sus hermosos dientes blancos enmarcados en una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental, el viento le había alborotado completamente su cabello azabache y su piel blanca brillaba encontraste con los rayos del sol. No supo cuanto tiempo paso observándole, se sentía tan bien. La voz de la pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Inuyasha, estas bien?- pregunto al ver la cara de bobo que ponía.

-Si, claro. No podría estar mejor.- agrego en un murmullo casi imperceptible para ella.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto ella

-Ha nada, que ya llegamos.-dijo aparcándose en el estacionamiento. Bajo rápido del auto para abrirle la puerta a la joven. Ja que raro el nunca lo había hecho por ninguna mujer, Kagome le respondió con un gracias tímido.

Subieron hasta la recepción donde les dieron a ambos sus carnés de identificación y el joven camino hasta donde se encontraba la oficina de su hermano, como no había secretaria solo toco la puerta un par de veces. Escucho como algo se caía en el interior del lugar. Sintió curiosidad y estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió instantes antes, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños que salía con la mirada baja, pero estaba visible mente sonrojada. No le dio importancia hasta que entro ala oficina de su hermano y vio como este se acomodaba la corbata y recogía algunos papeles que habían caído de su escritorio, Kagome también había visto todo lo anterior y se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Hola hermanito, mucho trabajito?- dijo Inuyasha con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

-Si mucho- respondió Sesshomaru dando una mirada gélida a su hermano menor.

Inuyasha quiso seguir molestándolo un poco mas, pero recordó alo que venia y qe no estaban solos, ya habría mas tiempo para molestarlo luego.

-Si, como tú digas. Mira te presento a Kagome la amiga con la que me toco hacer mi trabajo.- dijo Inuyasha.- Kagome este es mi hermano Sesshomaru Taisho, tiene cara de malo pero no lo es…mucho.- finalizo

-Mucho gusto, señor Taisho.-dijo ella estrechando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-El gusto es mió, por favor llámame Sesshomaru solamente. Venga les enseñare donde será su lugar de trabajo.- dijo caminado hacia la salida.

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos donde gente iba y venia, parecía un manicomio o algo así, pensaba que de verdad tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer.

&

-Si, todo esta marchando según lo planeado.- asegura una voz grave que observa algunos papeles guardados en unas viejas cajas a través de un teléfono.- Claro cuando terminemos con ellos no sabrán ni que demonios paso jajajaja.- rió un poco. Unas sutiles pisadas de escucharon y poco a poco se hicieron mas sonoras lo que provoco que el personaje cortara la llamada inmediatamente.

–Tengo que irme, estamos en contacto.- colgó y rápidamente se volvió detrás de un amplio escritorio y fingía leer atento algún papel sin importancia alguna. Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas, 2 hombres y una hermosa dama, la cual cautivo sus sentidos.

-Señor Izumi, le presento a los jóvenes que se encargaran de ayudarle en el área administrativa durante unos meses. El es el encargado de la naviera espero que lo ayuden, ya que el también es nuevo en este empleo..-dijo Sesshomaru haciendo la presentación oficial.

-Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo el joven de dorado mirar, el cual noto que no era tomado muy en cuenta ya que la mirada celeste del hombre que tenia enfrente estaba dirigida un poco mas atrás de el.

-A si disculpe, mi nombre es Kouga Izumi, un gusto en conocerlo señor Taisho.- dijo al fin el hombre extendiendo su mano como saludo, pero no duro mucho ya que la retiro como si quemara. No tenia ganas de conocer al hijito del jefe, sino a aquella pelinegra que estaba un poco mas atrás de el. Y esto no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha y en cierto modo le molesto un poco.

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi.- respondió la muchacha dejando que aquel hombre la tomara de las manos, ella se puso roja como un tomate ante tal acción.

-Kagome, un bello nombre para una bella dama.- respondió Kouga besando las manos de la muchacha que estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

_Esto si no se lo paso__! _Pensó Inuyasha que inmediatamente se puso en medio de los dos separando el contacto. Que se creía este imbécil? Y ahora que? Primero lo del auto y ahora actuaba como el típico novio celoso! Que demonios pasaba aquí! Sesshomaru noto este acto y solo hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza, su hermano siempre tan posesivo.

-Bueno, creo que mejor los dejo solos para que se ponga a trabaja.- dijo Sesshomaru pero parece que nadie lo escucho, los otros dos hombres se encontraban con las miradas fijas y casi echaban chispas, no tenia deseos de interrumpir en algo tan absurdo, por lo que sin mas se paso a retirar.

-Bueno...creo que lo mejor es que empecemos.- murmuro Kagome a lo que ambos hombres retomaron la compostura. Ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias.

-He si también creo eso.- dijo Kouga carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta.- Bien esto es relativamente fácil, todos los embarques salen por este puerto, nuestro deber es controlar las cantidades y dirigir la mercancía cuidando que su destino se al el indicado.- explico Kouga y algo llego a su mente, si el negocio salía mal, tendría un buen par de chivos expiatorios para cubrirle las espaldas.

-Tal vez algunas veces tendrán que firmar algunos papeles, pero solo son para darle el visto bueno del embarque.- dijo y vio como los jóvenes afirmaban sin saber en el problema que podían meterse.

&

Las 5:30 p.m y ella pedía a gritos ser asesinada para por fin descansar en paz. Parecía como si ese hombre los odiara, el primer día ahí y lo había puesto a hacer inventario y aun les faltaba mínimo otras 4 horas para terminar su día de descanso se había ido al caño. Estaba sentada en unas cajas de cartón, tenía hambre y sueño. Había intentado comunicarse con Sango pero esta no daba señales de vida así que desistió de intentarlo, Inuyasha hacia un rato se había desaparecido. Que se creía que por ser el hijo del jefe podía zafarse tan fácilmente, ha pero ella lo iba a poner en su lugar cuando regresara, si tan solo…

-Hey Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha un levantando un poco el tono de voz, que le pasaba a esta muchacha estaba como ida pensado en quien sabe que.

-Ha?, que ocurre.- dijo ella un poco desconcertada.

-Pensé que tenias hambre, así que fui por algo a la cafetería.- dijo el ofreciéndole un charola con comida y una lata de soda.

-Muchas gracias! Me estaba muriendo de hambre.- dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos, pensó que había sonado demasiado desesperada, pero que mas daba, era la pura verdad.

El joven rió ante la respuesta de la chica y se sentó por ahí a terminar con lo que estaban haciendo, el también ya se quería ir, a si que era mejor apurarse.

Kagome devoraba ferviente mente sus sagrados alimentos, pero una idea rondaba su cabecita loca, en verdad había juzgado tan mal a Inuyasha? Podía ser posible que ellos dos al fin se llevaran bien? Como había empezado las cosas entre ellos tal vez pensaran que era imposible

Levanto su mirada, ahí estaba el concentrado en su trabajo. Su ceño se fruncía levemente al enfocar sus ojos en los papeles que tenia en sus manos, su cabello un poco largo le caía con gracia sobre los hombros. La mirada de Kagome comenzó a bajar, sus ojos se posaron en los fuertes brazos que quedaban un poco apretados por su camisa semi-ajustada, sabia que practicaba muchos deportes, a veces lo veía en esas clases de combate con espadas. Su cara se puso levemente roja al recordar lo apuesto que se veía cuando luchaba. Siempre se notaba feliz como si eso lo liberara del estrés. Pensó que la comida le había caído mal ya que sentía una especie de hormigueo en su estomago, pero no sentía nauseas o alguna cosa así. Seria posible que…no o si? En ese instante Inuyasha volteo hacia la muchacha y como si comprendiera sus pensamientos, le ofreció una hermosa y calida sonrisa que dejo estupefacta a la muchacha, que hizo que todas sus dudas se vieran disipadas. Sip era oficial, sentía algo muy especial y profundo por Inuyasha.

En cambio el muchacho observo como la joven lo miraba ensimismada, su mirada reflejaba un brillo muy especial que nunca había visto en ninguna mujer, bueno solo en una, su madre cuando miraba a padre. La miro un poco mas observo su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello. Su pecho se colmo de un sentimiento extremadamente nuevo para el, pero que le encanto. Uno que empezó a brotar aquel día con aquel simple e inocente beso en la mejilla. Pudiera ser que se estaba enamorando de Kagome, aun quien sabe.

Ambos se percataron de que llevaban mirándose atentamente un buen rato y ambos se avergonzaron y bajaron su vista. Entupidos sentimientos lo hacían sentir tan tontos, infantiles, pero ala vez, tan plenos y felices

&

La 10 de la noche era oficial, no habría descanso para ella. Diablos llevaban toda la tarde encerrados, aun que por una parte no le disgustaba el lo absoluto la vista que se cargaba, era un joven muy apuesto de dorado mirar que yacía concentrado en su labor. Una voz la saco de su quimera.

-Estoy harto! vámonos Kagome.- dijo tomando su abrigo y jalando ala chica de la mano. Esto era demasiado ya todo en el edificio se habían ido, por que ellos habrían de quedarse _Keh_! Pensó.

De nuevo emprendieron el camino a casa, solo que esta vez ambos contemplaban el panorama nocturno de Tokio, el silencio se hizo presente, era incomodo luego de esas miraditas furtiva que se lanzaron en la tarde, encendió el reproductor de cd's y la música comenzó a tocar. _Hello, I Love You_ de Los Doors, le encantaba este grupo y en particular esta canción y parecía que Kagome también ya que comenzó a llevar el ritmo con sus pies

_**Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game**_

_Hola, te amo  
¿No quieres decirme tu nombre?  
Hola, te amo  
Déjame entrar a tu juego_

Pensaba en esta canción se parecía tanto a su actual situación, demasiado sorpresivo fue su encuentro y aun mas como lo hacia sentir tenerla cerca Comenzaron a cantar fuerte mente, sus miradas se cruzaban pero no importaba, se divertían, como hacia tanto no lo hacían.

_**She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?  
**__**Hello, I love you**_

_Ella camina calle abajo  
Cegando cada ojo que se encuentra  
¿Crees que serás el tipo  
que hará a la reina de los angeles suspirar?  
Hola, te amo  
_

Estaban felices, se olvidaban de las trabas que los aquejaban en su vida, y se brindaban mutuamente una tranquilidad ansiada, sin darse cuenta.

_**Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song  
**_

_Sus brazos son inmorales y sus piernas largas  
Cuando se mueve mi cabeza grita esta canción  
_

No notaron el contexto de la canción, ni mucho menos se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en las puertas del dormitorio de Kagome, ni siquiera sabia Inuyasha como diablos habían llegado ahí.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. -Dijo ella.

-Ha, si que te vaya bien.- respondió un poco fuera de lugar

Al momento en que se despidieron sin querer, sus labios rozaron un poco. Se miraron un poco sonrojados, Inuyasha bajo la vista hasta esos labios carmesí, ella veía el movimiento de sus ojos, en que estaban pensando. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y se podía ver algo especial en ellos, un brillo que antes no se había percatado. Lentamente se acercaron hasta que la distancia fue nula y sus labios se fundieron en un exquisito pero suave roce de labios. Un beso que hacia tanto ambos habían deseado, aun que les costara admitirlo. Ambos trataban de rescatar un poco de la cordura que se les había escapado, pero a estas alturas ya no quedaba mucha. Se acercaron un poco mas y el subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la muchacha, ojala y no estuviera molesta por que esto en verdad que le estaba gustando. La música continuaba de fondo, haciendo un perfecto ambiente del momento, el momento más inesperado.

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello  
I want you  
Hello  
I need my baby  
Hello, hello, hello, hello**_

_Hola, hola, hola, hola  
Te deseo  
Hola  
Te necesito, nena  
Hola, hola, hola, hola_

Se separaron gracias ala inexistencia de oxigeno. Kagome respiraba agitadamente y con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Que ocurrió aquí!! Inuyasha estaba igual jalaba aire como loco, el silencio se hizo de nuevo presente y los nervios salieron ala luz.

-Perdona, enserio no era mi intención.- dijo Inuyasha tratándose de excusar lo mas rápido posible, aunque bien parecía que estaba arrepentido de tal acción y eso era lo que menos cruzaba por su mente en estos momentos.-No quise decir que…- dijo

-No esta bien, yo también lo sient,o no debí, no debimos.- dijo Kagome bajando velozmente del auto y sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Por que estaba dolida, de verdad sentía algo especial por el?

-Kagome!.- grito Inuyasha mientras la joven corría dentro del edificio.- No quise decir eso.- dijo finalmente para sus adentros. Subió de nuevo al auto golpeo fuertemente el volante. Por que le pasaba esto a el! Cuando al fin encontraba a alguien decente se le caía todo abajo. Puso en marcha el motor y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tenían que hablar, estaba seguro de sentir algo especial por esa niña y esta vez no iba a dejar que le arrancaran esa felicidad que empezaba a surgir.

* * *

y bien k les parecio he k onda con el beso jejeje les gusto esk ya me lo estban pidiendo y era para complacer amis fans pero les prometo k no sera el ultimo he todavia nos keda el lemon (si!) y una k ontra sorpresa mas k espero k les guste

**bueno no me keda mas k agradecerle a las personas k fueron pacientes conmigo k k ademas me mandaron mensajitos de aliento, se les kiere mucho chavas he yn beso y abrazos a todas ok**

se despide de ustedes

**La AvIa-san **


	8. Hello, I Love You

disculpenme la existencia por favor pero esk de verdad no habioa tenido tiempo de publicar la continuacion esk entre la emocion del final de Inuyasha, el fin de curso y todo lo demas ya no c ni donde tengo la cabeza jejeje pero les prometo aunk sea actualizar.

dejenme presumirles k oficialmente ya estoy graduada de la preparatoria!! (urra por mi) y me siento super feliz por esta nueva etapa en mi vida. asi k como estoy de vacaciones tendre mas tiempo de escribirles publico querido.

bueno pero no todo es felicidad ya k me siento medio mal por k ya no voy a ver a mi "guardian angels" pero en fin.

bueno luego de tanta charla sin sentido, me retiro para dejarlos con la lectura

enjoy it!!

* * *

Capitulo VIII

**Hello, I Love You**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel "incidente" y las cosas no se veían muy bien. Kagome todo el tiempo lo evitaba, cuando tenían que ir alas prácticas, ella siempre se iba por su lado y evitaba a toda costa hablar con el más de lo necesario, esa mocosa no estaba ayudando mucho. Pero tenia que seguir intentándolo no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente no señor. Y ahí estaban un nuevo día encerrados en la bodega de las oficinas de la empresa, el silencio era totalmente abrumador, las medias miradas que se lanzaban eran insoportables.

-Kagome?.-dijo Inuyasha casi en un murmullo.

A Kagome este gesto le erizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo, el solo oírlo pronunciar su nombre la hacia estremecerse. Se quedo en silencio hasta que reacciono que la estaba llamando.

-Mmm?.-murmuro ella conteniéndose lo mas que podía y reflejando indiferencia, aunque esto no se le daba muy bien.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo secamente Inuyasha. Demonios había estado tratando de evitarlo por una semana perfectamente y ahora esto. No quería que le dijera que había sido un error, que ella no significaba nada, solo un simple juego. Le dolía en el alma pensar solamente en que de su boca emanaran esas palabras.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose ala puerta, pero un fuerte agarre le impidió continuar.

-Claro que si tenemos de que hablar pequeña.-dijo al fin.-sobre lo que paso el otro día lo recuerdas?.-dijo el tratando de refrescarle la memoria un poco.

-Ah eso.-contesto ella mostrándose desinteresada. Claro que lo recordaba, cada día había soñado con volver a beber de esos hermosos labios masculinos, pero no quería ser lastimada, no lo soportaría de el.-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no debimos haberlo hecho.-murmuro ella bajando la mirada.

-Yo nunca dije eso.- respondió tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla sus ojos estaban cristalinos por unas traviesas lagrimillas que estaban a punto de ser derramadas. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente ante la mirada casi atónita de la muchacha que no hacia nada más que dejarse llevar.

De nuevo las suplicas fueron escuchadas, ambos se fundieron en un desesperado y calido roce entre sus bocas. Era muy perecido al anterior, solo que esta vez había un poco mas de seguridad en ellos. Eran tan calidos que a Inuyasha el simple roce ya no lo satisfacía, quería más y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo.

Con su lengua comenzó a hacer presión sobre los labios de la joven a lo que ella respondió con un respingo pero gustosa acepto la invitación, los besos ahora eran una danza entre sus lengua que dejaban al descubierto cuan hambrientos estaban el uno del otro.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse de su ensueño, se miraron unos instantes, estaban ambos sumamente sonrojados. Inuyasha recargo su frente en la de ella y la beso con suma ternura.

-Hello, I love you.- murmuro Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados dejándose embriagar por el dulce aroma que emanaba de esa joven.

Kagome estaba sumamente sorprendida, era eso cierto? Podría haber encontrado a su persona ideal se separo de el con los ojos inundados en aguas salinas. Lo miro en esas lagunas de oro fundido que el muchacho tenia como orbes, era cierto sus ojos expresaban una pureza inigualable jamás vista por ella. Solo atino a lanzarse a sus brazos con esta declaración la hacia sumamente feliz.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha.-contesto ella observando como la mirada del joven de iluminaba por completo. Nuevamente siguieron sus instintos y se rindieron ante una nueva ronda de besos, hubieran seguido así de no ser por que la puerta se abrió de golpe seguido de una voz burlona que los estremeció a ambos.

-Pero jóvenes, mejor consíganse una cuarto de hotel. No vienen a noviar aquí si no a trabajar no?.-dijo notablemente molesto Kouga

-Disculpe señor Izumi, no volverá a ocurrir se lo aseguro.- dijo muy segura Kagome.

-Eso espero no creo que el señor Taisho este muy contento si le contara de este asunto. O usted que opina joven Taisho?.-dijo con una sonrisa sumamente burlón que provoco que a Inuyasha le hirviera la sangre.

-No se preocupe.-contesto Kagome ante en repentino cambio en el ambiente, estaba mas tenso que antes.

-Muy bien. Por cierto, la naviera necesita que den el visto bueno a unas exportaciones, necesito que firmen algo.- dijo Kouga. El mocoso se le había adelantado, pero lo haría pagar caro.

Kagome estaba a punto de firmar los papeles, cuando de pronto Inuyasha le arrebato el bolígrafo y plasmo la firma en el.

-Necesitas solo la firma de uno, no? Pues ahí esta.-dijo casi botándole el bolígrafo en la cara a Kouga.

-Si con una esta bien. Los dejo y no quiero encontrarlos como hace rato o el señor Taisho se enterara.-amenazó Kouga mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Por que hiciste eso?.- pregunto Kagome una vez solos.

-No se el tipo no me da buena impresión. Y no me gustaría que mi novia se viera involucrada en algo a si.-dijo esperando alguna reacción de parte de la joven.

Kagome solo se quedo viendo estaba hablando enserio? Esta era la forma menos romántica de declarársele a una mujer, pero pensó que era tierno y decidió jugar un poquito con el.

-A si? Y de que novia hablas? Va al instituto? Tal vez la conozca.-dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda.

-Si creo que si la conoces, es mas se parece mucho a ti.- dijo el acercándose lentamente.

-Eso si que no. Por que yo soy única, soy una en un trillón de personas, no me compares nunca.-dijo finalmente ella.

-Claro que eres única.-respondió Inuyasha tomándola por la cintura para girarla hacia el ante la absorta mirada de la joven.- por eso he decidido pedirte que seas mi novia. Claro si tú quieres, no podría obligarte a hacer algo, claro que tu no quieras.- termino de decir Inuyasha con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

A Kagome se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, era tan atractivo.

-Si, si quiero.-dijo dejándose llevar de nuevo por las emociones que sentía y continuando donde se quedaron antes de que el Lobo rabioso viniera a estarlos fastidiando.

Al fin todo estaba mejorando en sus vidas, la escuela iba de mil maravillas, las amistades abundan, y lo mas importante habían encontrado a una persona con al corazón lastimado que los ayudara a completar lo que estaba incompleto. Nada podía estar mal o si?

&

La noche ahora se había cernido ahora por toda la ciudad. En uno de los departamentos más exclusivos de Tokio, se encontraba un hombre sumergido en sus pensamientos, totalmente enajenado hasta que oyó el timbre la puerta. Se giro para ver quien era, un joven de mirada celeste y cabellos negros como la noche de allá afuera entraba con una caja llena de papeles.

-Buenas noches señor Nakamura.-dijo aquel joven ofreciéndole una cordial reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señor Izumi. A que debo el honor de su visita?- dijo Naraku ofreciéndole una copa de whiskey.

-Le traigo lo que me pidió.- respondió el joven dándole un bonche de papeles a lo que Naraku respondió con una macabra sonrisa.

-Esto es perfecto.-dijo fijando su mirada en uno de los papeles.- Inuyasha Taisho?-pregunto intrigado.

-Si. El mocoso estará en la sección de la naviera por varios meses. Y pensé que podíamos incluirlo en el plan.-contesto el.

Excelente no podía pedir más, tenía al hijito del jefe en sus manos, si se descubría, ellos podían salir airosos del embrollo. Acaso al mocoso nunca lo enseñaron a leer algo antes de firmarlo, pobre estúpido pensó, no sabia en que se había metido.

Ambos hombres esbozaron una enorme sonrisa ante este pequeño pirueta del destino y brindaron chocando sus bebidas. No notaron que alguien los estaba observando muy de cerca, que demonios estaba planeando el imbécil de su marido en contra del magnate Takeshi Taisho? Una vez que Kouga salio del departamento ella se dispuso a salir de su escondite.

-Hola, mi amor.-dijo Kykyo irónicamente.

-Que quieres Kykyo?- pregunto el borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Que genio. Te preguntare algo.-dijo ella posándose a espaldas de su esposo.

-Ya que.-dijo el dejando que su mujer masajeara su espalda. Algo quería, solo se portaba así con el cuando necesitaba lago.

-Que intentas hacer en contra de los Taisho?.-pregunto directamente Kykyo

Naraku se quedo un poco impresionado. Se suponía que era un secreto, la maldita de seguro los espió mientras hablaban hace un rato. Por eso aun estaba con esa mujer. Amaba su astucia.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.-dijo fríamente el.

-Me incumbe por que soy tu esposa!.-bramo ella

Esposa era solo un estúpido adjetivo que la sociedad había creado para llamarle aun par de personas que estaban unidos bajo sus leyes.

-Lo único que debes saber es que lo que hago es para que sigas viviendo como hasta ahora.-dijo el tomándola por la barbilla y plasmando sus labios en los de ella. Luego de unos instantes se separaron.

-Regreso al rato.-murmuro el saliendo del departamento.

Como detestaba que Naraku hiciera eso. Primero la besaba y luego la dejaba sola en ese frió y solitario lugar. Porque demonios estaban aun juntos. Fácil ambos detestaban la soledad, además que el le daba todo materialmente pero nuca le dio siquiera una pizca de amor.

Lo que había llevado a ambos a una especie de búsqueda por su propia parte. El lo hacia con una que otra prostituta en las calles, mientras que ella con los socios de su esposo y no se avergonzaba. Gracias a ella Naraku tenía muchos de los contratos de los que se vanagloriaba.

Seguía un poco intrigada por los comentarios que había escuchado. Que se traían este par entre manos? Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Costara lo que costara. Se giró hacia el gran ventanal que instantes atrás había estado contemplando su esposo observo en espectáculo de luces que la ciudad ofrecía. Se sentía tan sola necesitaba a alguien a quien amar alguien con quien sentirse segura. Solo tenia que buscar a ese alguien que se encontraba tal vez muy bien escondido en esa gran multitud.

* * *

bueno y k les parecio yo c k no es la gran cosa pero es mejor k nada no? bueno esto ya esta llegando ala parte buena espero k sigan conmigo hasta el final.

les agradesco a todas aquellas k leen mi hiostoria y a kienes me dejan sus reviews en verdad k las estimo chavas

me retiro, no sin antes informarles k tengo preparado un nuevo oneshot k pienso publicar el dia de mi cumpleaños osease el 17 de julio y contiene lemon ya saben pa' la banda

bueno pues no me keda mas k decirles

see U next time!!

La AvIa-san


	9. Secretos & Mentiras Pt I

si damas y caballeros aki esta de nuevo La AvIa-san con mas choco aventuras de Inuyasha y Kagome!! bueno dejenme decirles k este capitulo esta leno de sorpresas y cosas chidas. hasta ahora es mi capitulo favorito. espero k lo disfruten tanto ccomo yo, ya saben que lo hago con muchisimo cariño para la banda

bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo con este capitulo

enjoy it!!

* * *

Capitulo IX

**Secretos & Mentiras**

Parte I

-.Una fiesta?.- preguntaba el joven con cierta molestia le hastiaban esas cosas sin sentido.

-.A si es hermano. Nuestro padre quiere que nos honres con tu honorable presencia. Además no es cualquier fiesta, sino la presentación del nuevo vino de Mioga.- respondió el hombre de ojos dorados sentado en su cómoda silla ejecutiva

Es cierto, el viejo Mioga algo había comentado sobre eso. No podía negarse ese hombre era uno de los pocos amigos que poseía, era algo extraño pero por eso le quería. Además tenia que presentarle a alguien.

-. Esta bien, iré.- respondió Inuyasha recibiendo el sobre grabado con letras doradas "Inuyasha Taisho" notando dentro dos pases.

-. Sabía que no me fallarías hermano. Te molestaría darme uno de tus pases?.-pregunto Sesshomaru sonando demasiado conciliatorio.

-. Si, si me molesta y mucho. Sabes llevaré a alguien. Y además para que lo quiere un amargado como tu, que yo sepa siempre vas solo a estas cosas, es que acaso ya encontraste a alguien que sea capaz de aguantar tu carácter hermanito?.- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente pero se tuvo que contener al ver la mirada de pocos o mejor dicho ningún amigo que le lanzaba su hermano mayor.

-. Eso a ti no te interesa inútil.- bramo Sesshomaru tratando de contenerse.-. Y que hay de ti? Quien es tu nueva conquista?.- pregunto mas por costumbre que por interés, siempre era lo mismo a Inuyasha le interesaba una, luego la botaba y seguía con la otra. No le extrañaba que para la fecha de la fiesta, ya no tuviera pareja o tuviera a otra. Rió para sus adentros, así el podría apoderarse de ese ticket y se lo daría a Rin para que lo acompañara.

-. No, no es una nueva conquista, mas bien me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella. La conoces es mi compañera de escuela, Kagome.-contesto Inuyasha inflando su pecho de orgullo.

-. Vaya inútil nunca te había oído hablar así, de alguna mujer.- dijo algo sorprendido Sesshomaru.

-. Es por que nunca antes había estado enamorado antes, hermano.- dijo simplemente

Ok esto si era extraño. La palabra enamorado e Inuyasha nunca pudieron haber estado en una oración, eso era impensable. Observo la forma en que su hermano hablaba de su novia, como gesticulaba, su mirada, su simple timbre de voz, nunca lo había visto así antes. Se sintió feliz por él, desde que su madre había muerto no lo había visto tan contento y entusiasmado el imbécil se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho mas.

&

-. Que es esto mamá?.- pregunto la joven de melena azabache mientras sostenía el sobre con letras doradas.

-. Oh es una invitación para la presentación de un nuevo vino de un viejo amigo de tu padre.- respondió la madre de la jovencita.

Kagome esculco mejor el sobre y noto cuatro entradas, eso era raro. Regularmente nunca invitaban al resto de la familia solo a su padre y su madre.

-. Cuatro?.- pregunto Kagome externando su asombro

-. Si como te lo decía, es un viejo amigo de tu padre. Se llama Mioga, aunque no lo recuerdes, él a ti si y a Sota también. Creo que tiene ganas de verlos.- respondía su madre mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

Kagome ahora lograba recordar un poco a esa persona. Le gustaría muchísimo que Inuyasha pudiera acompañarle, ella no estaba muy expuesta a este tipo de eventos, todo era muy nuevo. Su padre casi nunca los mencionaba siquiera.

-. Kagome ven, quiero mostrarte un vestido que te compre para la ocasión.- dijo su madre abstrayéndola de sus pensamientos y comenzándola a jalar hasta su habitación.

Kagome a veces pensaba que su madre de una u otra forma, con todo y problemas, era feliz. El simple hecho de poder platicar un rato con ella la hacia enormemente feliz le encantaba brindarle aun que sea esos instante de total plenitud.

&

-. Hola hermosa.- escucho decir ala voz masculina de otro lado del auricular.

-. Hola guapo. Oye creo que no vamos a poder salir el viernes en la noche.- dijo la joven. Hacia poco más de un mes que tenían saliendo como pareja, todo iba excelente y estaba más feliz que nunca. Sango había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse, pero contó con todo su apoyo y más por que algo traía entre manos ella y Miroku

-. Si lo mismos iba yo a decirte. Tengo una cosa, una presentación a la que mi padre insiste que vaya y tenia pensado que fueras conmigo, pero si no puedes yo entiendo.- dijo Inuyasha con un tono de aflicción totalmente falso.

-. No hagas eso. Me encantaría ir contigo pero yo también tengo una fiesta de un viejo amigo de mi padre a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo siento mucho.- dijo Kagome

-. En serio? En donde?- pregunto intrigado Inuyasha.

-. En la hacienda Hidaraka. Por que?.- respondió un poco sorprendida Kagome.

-. Kag, estamos de suerte. Iremos ala misma fiesta! Creo que de algo sirvió el viejo Mioga después de todo.- respondió Inuyasha en un peculiar tono de broma.

-. De veras? Eso es estupendo!.- contesto entusiasmada Kagome.- oye debo irme, esta bien? Nos vemos entonces el viernes en la noche.- contesto Kagome emocionada que suerte.

-. Nos vemos hermosa. Te quiero.- dijo Inuyasha sin dudar.

-.Y yo a ti, Inu.-respondió Kagome cortando la llamada.

Inuyasha se quedo pensando unos instantes. Desde hacia cuando le llamaba con ese diminutivo? Es que extrañamente ya no le molestaba que lo usaran, bueno que ella se lo dijese. En verdad estaba cambiando tanto? Todo el mundo se lo decía y comenzaba a creerlo. Daba gracias a Kami todos los días por poner en su camino a una mujer como su querida Kagome.

&

La noche realizaba el mejor de los trabajos al envolver con su manto las campiñas de aquel hermoso lugar. El camino principal estaba completamente alumbrado por una pequeñas antorchas que conducían hasta la estancia principal, en donde los invitados degustaban de bocadillos y unas bebidas. El gran salón donde la gente se hallaba reunida, estaba iluminado por unos grandes candelabros de techo. Logro divisar entre la multitud a su querido primito junto a la amiga de Kagome, Sango, vaya al fin había caído en sus garras.

Hasta su hermano con la nueva secretaria de su padre, así que para eso quería el otro boleto, se sintió feliz por el inepto ese, merecía que alguien lo quisiese. La dulce música instrumental de fondo daba la sensación de estar en algún tipo de fiesta de principios de siglo. Todo era perfecto. Afuera, otras antorchas iluminaban el patio allí había mas gente conversando afablemente de temas diversos había una gran pirámide de botella con el nombre "_Kaze_" en letras doradas, acomodadas unas sobre otras magistralmente. Pero de ella ni señas.

-. Muchacho pero que gusto de verte.- oyó decir a una voz detrás de él. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en aquel viejo de casi 80 años pero que no parecía que los tuviese. Era bajito y calvo, bastante chistoso de hecho. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían. Se acerco a él para saludarlo.

-. Como estas viejo?.- pregunto Inuyasha

-. Muy bien muchacho. Mira, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo Mioga tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a literalmente arrastrarlo por el lugar.

-. No espera Mioga, yo…estoy buscando a alguien.- dijo Inuyasha dejándose llevar por fin.

-. Luego lo buscas. O acaso quieres perderte la oportunidad de conocer a una chica.- dijo divertido el anciano.

-. No es eso pero…- a Inuyasha se le olvido por completo absolutamente todo lo que quería discutirle al viejo. Ahí estaba ella, aunque no lo pareciera. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda ajustado que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con una abertura del lado derecho dejando al descubierto su pierna. Un escote no muy escandaloso pero tampoco totalmente recatado, sus negros cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, formando unas traviesas ondas en las puntas. No estaba totalmente suelto. No hacia falta maquillaje, ella era naturalmente hermosa. La miro como si tratara de convencerse de que era ella.

Kagome por su parte estaba sumamente sonrojada, jamás nadie la había visto como él lo hacia en estos momentos. Él llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca abierta de los primeros botones, su cabello largo y negro suelto como siempre y esos hermosos zafiros dorados que en tan poco tiempo la habían encantado. Lo observaba caminar junto con el anciano Mioga hasta quedar frente a frente.

-. Inuyasha te presento a Kagome Higurashi, Kagome él es Inuyasha Taisho.- presento el anciano a los jóvenes.

-. Pero si nosotros…-

-. Es un gusto el conocerla señorita Higurashi.- interrumpió Inuyasha tomándole la mano y besándola con inusitado afecto.

-. Igualmente joven Taisho.- respondió Kagome entendiendo, quería jugar, ella le ayudaría a jugar.

-. Kagome estudia administración en la misma escuela que tu Inuyasha.- dijo el viejo pensando que ellos en realidad no se conocían.

-. A sí pues que coincidencia. Nunca la había visto antes. Es una verdadera lastima.- dijo el joven con la mano de Kagome aun entre las suyas.

-. Una verdadera lastima.- respondió Kagome con una pequeña sonrisita.

La música que hasta entonces parecía un pequeño siseo de fondo, por alguna mágica razón iba suavemente en aumento y ambos jóvenes parecieron notarlo.

-. Mioga si no te importa me gustaría que la señorita me acompañara en esta pieza.- dijo Inuyasha no importándole si el viejo se oponía.

-. Claro que no muchacho.- respondió el anciano exponiendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El plan había salido mejor de lo que había imaginado, Izayoi podía estar tranquila, el se encargaría de cuidar muy bien a su hijo.

Kagome se percato de lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando sintió un firme brazo ceñirla hacia el joven. Aunque casi nunca bailaba, con Inuyasha como guía era como si sus pies flotaran entre las nubes, en esos momentos solo existían Inuyasha y ella.

-. Por que no le dijiste que ya nos conocíamos?.- pregunto finalmente Kagome enfocando su mirada en la dorada de su acompañante.

-. Por que ese anciano cree que me hizo un favor, y en parte si por que no te encontraba.- dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía bailando con la joven.

Mioga los veía totalmente enajenado y feliz. De pronto sintió que ya no estaba solo en la pequeña estancia.

-. Por que tan contento Mioga?.- pregunto una voz grave justo detrás de el.

-. No es hermoso, la juventud?.- pregunto el anciano recordando su época de antaño y volteando a mirar a Takeshi.- Alguna vez habías visto a tu hijo tan contento?.-pregunto.

Takeshi no hizo más que llevar su mirada hasta donde el viejo la tenía. Lo que vio casi hace que se ahogue con su trago de whisky. Su hijo estaba riendo como nunca, pero eso no era lo que provoco su sobresalto, sino mas bien había sido el rostro de la jovencita que lo acompañaba, tanto en sus risas como en su baile, era ella no cabía duda. Tantos años habían pasado, vaya ahora era toda una mujer. No podía quitar sus ojos de la joven. Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hasta donde anteriormente se encontraba, topándose con la de su padre que lo miraba absorto o más bien a la muchacha. Dejaron de bailar y la llevo ante su progenitor.

-. Inuyasha, viniste.- afirmo Takeshi recuperando un poco la compostura.

-. No era eso lo que querías?.-respondió cortantemente Inuyasha.

-. Y quien es esta señorita que te acompaña?.- pregunto su padre

-. Ella es Kagome Higurashi.- respondió Inuyasha.

Higurashi, aun después de tantos años ese apellido aun le provocaba un poco de malestar y aun mas que esa joven lo llevara.

-. Mucho gusto señor Taisho.-respondió sonrientemente Kagome extendiendo su mano de forma muy cordial.

-. El gusto es completamente mío señorita.- respondió Takeshi tomándola de la mano y correspondiendo al caluroso saludo que le brindaba.

-. Ella es mi novia papá.-dijo sin más Inuyasha.

Esto definitivamente le callo a Takeshi como un balde de agua helada, no se lo esperaba. No se esperaba siquiera que su hijo conociera a esa mujer. Muchísimo menos que fueran algo mas que amigos.

-. Pero que rápido eres Inuyasha.- dijo Mioga

-. Es una larga historia que luego te contare, viejo Mioga.- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa grande en su boca.-. Tenemos que irnos a Kagome la esperan.- finalizo Inuyasha mientras se llevaba a Kagome de la mano.

Takeshi aun estaba en shock. Termino de un golpe su trago de whisky para luego tomar rápidamente otro que le ofrecía un camarero que pasaba cerca de el. Que cruel era el destino, al fin su hijo era feliz con alguien y porque tenia que ser con la persona menos indicada. Tenia que hablar con Inuyasha, antes de que cometiera una locura que jamás se perdonaría.

&

La concurrencia en el interior de la casa era aun mayor que la que había en el exterior. Trataba de divisar alguna cara conocida entre el mar de gente hasta que al fin la encontró, el rostro de su madre. Traía prácticamente jalando a Inuyasha de la mano, se sentía mas feliz que nunca y deseaba compartirlo con la persona que sabia mas falta le hacia. De momento ya no sintió a Inuyasha pero podía verlo y pensó que el también a ella así que continuo con su camino.

-. Kag espera.- decía Inuyasha tratando de avanzar por la multitud. De pronto de espaldas, vio a una mujer con el vestido muy similar al de Kagome pero pensó que el color era un poco distinto. Avanzo hasta ella sin más miramientos.

-. Oye por que huyes de mi?.-pregunto con un tono suave pero claro.

La mujer se giro rápidamente al oír ese timbre de voz. Lo miro, era como si aquel hombre fuera un Adonis en su máximo esplendor. Se quedo un poco embelesada con el rostro de ese hombre que no alcanzo a oír las palabras que los labios masculinos pronunciaban.

-. Disculpa, que perdón?.-alcanzo a decir débilmente Kykyo mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-. Disculpe es que la confundí con otra persona.- menciono Inuyasha con una hermosa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro dejando a la mujer aun mas encantada.

-. No, no hay problema.-alcanzo a articular Kykyo mientras veía como el hombre se iba de su lado y alcanzaba a ver como otra mujer le hacia señas desde el otro extremo del salón.

Quien era ese hombre era encantador?. Y salía con una chiquilla tonta, ella comía ese tipo de mujeres en el desayuno. Hacia años que no le pasaba nada parecido con nadie. Ese sujeto era especial. Ese hombre tenia que ser suyo a como diera lugar. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

&

-. Mamá! Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- dijo Kagome feliz mientras jalaba a su madre lejos de su padre.- no te lo había querido decir antes por que pensé que era muy pronto, pero ahora creo que es el momento indicado.-dijo Kagome

-. A si y quien es?. Pregunto intrigada la madre de Kagome.

-. Es mi novio, mamá.- dijo feliz Kagome.- Inuyasha Taisho.

Naomi quedo petrificada al ver esos dos zafiros dorados que se posaron frente a ella. Era él, el hijo de ese hombre. De los miles de personas que vivían en la ciudad y tenia que ser él. Su mundo comenzó a girar y todo se volvió negro.

-. Mamá?.- dijo Kagome

-.Señora?.- dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba a la señora entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Un gran alboroto se armo en el lugar mientras que el padre de Kagome se abría paso para ver que era lo que ocurría con su mujer. Se arrodillo junto a Inuyasha aun sin haberlo visto.

-.Naomi!.- exclamo Kenji preocupado.

-. Estará bien, solo se desmayo.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar la situación.

Kenji lo miro ahora bien. Ese maldito hijo de puta, que demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Lo miro con una mirada totalmente fulminante, que sorprendió a Inuyasha aun más. Le arrebato a su esposa de los brazos y la tomo, saliendo enseguida del lugar.

-. Tengo que irme Inuyasha, nos vemos luego.-dijo apresuradamente Kagome mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios.

-. Si hasta luego.- dijo Inuyasha. Que familia tan loca, pero bueno la suya era igual o peor.

&

-. Que hacia ese hombre con tu madre!.- pregunto Kenji ya en el auto con su esposa en la parte trasera aun inconsciente.

-. Lo lleve para que mamá lo conociera, es mi novio.- dijo Kagome concentrada en su madre.

La furia de Kenji llego a tal punto de que si no tenia cuidado la vena de su frente explotaría. Por que demonios había tenido que aparecer ahora. Conducía como alma que lleva el diablo, estuvo apunto de atropellar a un perro que pasaba por su camino. Finalmente llegaron a su casa y llevo a su esposa directamente a su habitación solo la deposito en la cama y salio del cuarto dejando a una Kagome por demás extrañada.

-. Kag…Kagome.- balbuceaba su madre mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos.

-. Si mamá aquí estoy.- dijo Kagome acercándose a ella

-. Por favor no, hija todos menos él. Todos menos ese hombre.- dijo Naomi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-. Inuyasha? Por que no? Es una buena persona mamá. Es muy lindo y muy atento conmigo.- alegaba Kagome

-. No me importa! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo! Me oyes, ni siquiera lo mires.-dijo Naomi totalmente descontrolada.

-. Mamá yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir con quien puedo o no salir. Además no puedes prohibirme nada por que ni siquiera vivo aquí!.- bramo Kagome molesta.

-. Yo puedo prohibirte lo que quiera por que soy tu madre jovencita!.- le igualo en gritos a su hija.

-Solo dame una razón! Una sola razón para que yo ya no pueda ver a Inuyasha nunca más!.- estaba totalmente furiosa y confundida.

-. Por que es tu hermano.-escucho decir serenamente.- Inuyasha Taisho es tu hermano pequeña.- oyó decir a su padre que la miraba inmutablemente desde la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

...QUE! O.o

como les quedo el ojo? aunk una niña por ahi ya me habia descubierto la jugada no hay pex ya era un poco obvio.

pero ahora k pasara, enverdad si son hermanos? como ocurrio todo este desastre? que haran ahora nuestrs personajes? que tiene en mente la maldita de Kykyo?

si quieren saberlo no se pierdan la proxima semana (tal vez antes) la continuacion de este capitulo (k mala soy). ya lo tengo escrito pero kiero k sufran( mentira)

como en casi cada capitulo les reintero mi agradecimiento por seguir esta humilde historia que ha salido de mi cabecita loca y depravada:

**Inujocelyn, katherine-saotome-tendo, serena tsukino chiba**

le agradesco un ching..chavas neta me dan animos de continuarla y espero verlas la proxima como siempre. tambien muchas gracias a las personas k leen mi historia aun que no me dejn review.

bueno me retiro y nos vemos el jueves para la entrega de mi oneshot cumpleañero.

see U next time!!

**La AvIa-san**


	10. Secretos & Mentiras Pt II

**sorry, lo siento, perdono, gomenasai!!** no tengo excusa de veras pero esk aun nisikiera entro ala universidad y ya me trae de cabeza!!.

les traigo por fin la conti de esta historia ojala y les guste.

enjoy it.

* * *

Capitulo X

**Secretos & Mentiras**

Parte II

-Solo dame una razón! Una sola razón para que yo ya no pueda ver a Inuyasha nunca más!.- estaba totalmente furiosa y confundida.

-. Por que es tu hermano.-escucho decir serenamente.- Inuyasha Taisho es tu hermano pequeña.- oyó decir a su padre que la miraba inmutablemente desde la puerta de la habitación.

-. Si claro y tu esperas que yo me trague ese cuento, no?.- pregunto Kagome totalmente sorprendida.

-. No es ningún cuento, hija.- decía mas calmada su madre sabia que algún día tendría que hablar de esto con su hija.-. Es muchacho es tu hermano.

-. Creo que llego el momento de hablar Kag.- dijo su padre mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

La cara de Kagome se desfiguro completamente al ver como las palabras de su madre iban acompañadas de unas gruesas lágrimas que rodaban libremente por su rostro. Acaso era posible que esto fuera verdad? No, no debía ser algún tipo de mentira para que ya no lo viese mas, pero por que sus padres habían de negarle verle? Que mosca les había picado? Pero había algo que le desconcertaba un mas y estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

&

La presentación había casi finalizado ya no quedaban tantas persona en el salón, luego del incidente con la madre de Kagome todo había seguido su curso normal.

-. Inuyasha, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.-escucho decir a una voz directamente tras el. Se giró y pudo ver a su padre un poco desaliñado.

-. Ahora no padre.-contesto Inuyasha no tenia ganas ni tiempo de escuchar los reclamos de su padre.

-. Dije ahora!.-grito su padre tomándolo del brazo y haciendo quedar uno frente al otro.-. Tengo algo que decirte, es sobre tu novia.-

Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho, su padre queriendo hablarle y sobre Kagome esto le estaba dando mala espina. Además él casi nunca era violento, gritaba si, pero que hombre no lo hacia. Decidió complacerlo y comenzaron a caminar a un lugar bastante apartado, donde nadie pudiera interrumpir lo que tal vez fuera la charla más importante de toda su vida.

&

( El siguiente flash back es tanto para la platica de Inu como para la de Kag es para ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo xD)

_**Flash back**_

-. Como vas con las nuevas etiquetas Kenji?.- preguntaba un hombre de ojos dorados y negra melena.

-. Excelente! Estoy seguro que a Mioga le van a encantar, Takeshi. Ya sabes como es de loco ese viejo.-

-. Si es algo raro pero me agrada.-respondía Kenji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Si a mi también.- dijo Takeshi riendo de muy buena gana ante el comentario de su hasta entonces su mejor amigo.

Ambos eran apenas unos jóvenes emprendedores, pero con unas ansias inmensas de comerse al mundo a pedazos. Kenji Higurashi era el encargado de manejar la mercadotecnia, y todo lo relacionado con la imagen de los vinos en una de las empresas trasnacionales más importantes del Japón. Takeshi Taisho era más bien su jefe directo, en sus manos recaían todo lo relacionado con las importaciones, el trato con los clientes, era una especie de inspector de calidad. Ambos eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Le habían propuesto fundar sus propias empresas pero ellos preferían su amistad a la desgarradora y cruel competencia laboral.

No les iba nada mal, ambos estaban casados. Takeshi ya tenia dos hijos uno de 7 años y otro pequeñín de apenas 2 años, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha respectivamente. Kenji por su parte llevaba apenas casado menos de un año, pero las cosas no iban tan bien como quisiera. Las peleas constantes con su esposa Naomi eran el pan de cada día, y es que Kenji era celoso hasta de su propia sombra.

Pero en una fría noche de invierno, esos celos tuvieron absolutamente toda la razón de ser.

Takeshi llego hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, tenían que ver juntos un nuevo proyecto que tenían que presentar en tres días ante la junta de accionistas. Estaciono su auto y por la ventana pudo ver una fuerte pelea de los esposos Higurashi que termino con la palma de Kenji estampada en el rostro de su esposa. Kenji salio furioso de la casa tal vez a algún bar donde pudiera ahogar sus penas. Takeshi sin razón alguna camino hasta la puerta y cuando se abrió le destrozo el alma ver a Naomi bañada en lagrima y sollozante mientras se sobaba el golpe que su marido le había propinado. No sabia que hacer era innegable sentía algo especial por aquella mujer. Pero que demonios si era la esposa de su mejor amigo y además era amiga de su esposa Izayoi.

Naomi por su parte al verlo ahí frente a ella con esa porte de galanura que siempre tenia y esos ojos que la derretían por completo comenzó a sentir cosas que hacia tanto no sentía. Se tiro a sus brazos en busca de un consuelo que un amigo puede brindar en momentos de angustia y desesperación. En momentos donde quieres mandar todo al diablo y seguir el camino mas fácil, pero que si tienes mucha suerte nunca llegas a conocerlo, por que ese amigo esta ahí para sacarte una y mil veces del bache.

-. Y como esta todo?.-pregunto Takeshi sabiendo que esa pregunta salía sobrando. Solo bastaba con ver a la sollozante mujer.

-. Bien ya sabes solo una pequeña pelea de esposos. Ya sabes.- respondió Naomi tratando de minimizar la situación

Takeshi le tomo por la mandíbula y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?.- pregunto.

-. Si lo se pero enserio todo esta bien.-contesto

-. A si, pues yo no lo creo.- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla que empezaba a tornarse de color rojo intenso por el golpe.

El simple contacto le hizo erizar todos los vellos del cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se fundieron la una con la otra. Se acercaron hasta que todo termino en un profundo y apasionado beso. Ambos se fueron a la cama y no precisamente para una fiesta de pijamas. Mas tarde en la madrugada se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y milagrosamente ninguno estaba arrepentido. Los encuentros secretos continuaron hasta cerca de 6 meses mas hasta que…

-. Estoy embarazada.- decía Naomi de golpe, provocando en el hombre que tenia frente a ella abriera los ojos a mas no poder.

-. Que piensas hacer.- pregunto una vez que asimilo la noticia.

-. Tenemos que decírselo a Kenji y a tu esposa. Ellos no se merecen esto.- dijo Naomi

-. Izayoi no puede saberlo ha estado enferma últimamente y Kenji, es mi amigo.- respondió excusándose.

-. Y que quieres que haga. Que cuando nazca el bebé y abra los ojos se encuentre con la sorpresa de que son iguales a los tuyos!.-pregunto muy alterada

-. Cálmate eso te puede hacer daño. Tienes razón, hay que decirles.- dijo aun no muy convencido.

Finalmente la verdad fue revelada, Kenji estuvo apunto de matar a golpes a Takeshi. A Izayoi le dio un colapso nervioso que la mantuvo algunos días en el hospital. Naomi dijo que no estaba segura de quien era el niño lo que logro amainar solo un poco la ira de su esposo. El rompimiento de la sociedad Higurashi/Taisho fue de los escándalos mas sonados en el medio, aunque nunca nadie supo el verdadero motivo de tan terrible disputa. Las familias se volvieron enemigas en el campo tanto personal, como laboral y cada una por su lado comenzó a crear su propio emporio. Takeshi y Naomi decidieron terminar su relación por su propio bien y el de sus hijos. Kenji la perdono luego de unos meses y la acepto de nuevo en su casa. Estaba a la expectativa, deseaba con toda su alma que ese bebé fuera de verdad suyo.

Finalmente en una soleada tarde de verano 6 meses después, su esposa trajo al mundo una pequeñita. Pasados unos días la niña abrió sus ojos revelando el color, Kenji sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, eran de color canela intenso, iguales a los de su madre. Y tomo una decisión. Hablo con Takeshi y con Naomi, la bebé seria asentada con su apellido y la criaría como si fuera su hija, pero con la condición de que jamás en la vida se le ocurriera siquiera a Takeshi acercársele y que su esposa no tuviera ningún acercamiento de ningún tipo con su ex amigo. Ambos aceptaron era lo mejor, para todos.

Y así ese soleado día de verano, nació Kagome Higurashi.

_**Fin flash back**_

El rostro de Inuyasha reflejaba una sorpresa por demás abrumadora, Kagome y él eran, eran hermanos? No claro que no esto tenia que ser una muy, muy mala broma. Miro a su padre a la cara, al verlo total y completamente serio se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando, que esto era muy enserio. Él sabia que había engañado a su madre pero nunca supo con quien.

-. Por que no me lo dijiste?.- pregunto Inuyasha sintiendo como su furia comenzaba a surgir.

-. Por que nunca lo pensé conveniente. Hasta hoy que te vi con ella.- respondió apaciblemente.

-. Por que! Por que tuviste que arruinarme la vida!.- bramo Inuyasha colérico tomando a su padre por la solapa del traje.

Se sentía de lo peor, era cierto había arruinado no solo su vida, si no la de su difunta esposa y la de sus hijos.

-. Por que ella! Por que tuvo que ser la única persona que he amado aparte de mi madre!.- grito Inuyasha con fuerza mientras plasmaba su puño en la mandíbula de su padre.

Takeshi perdió un poco el equilibrio y apenas alcanzo a sujetarse. Su hijo tenia los ojos bañados en aguas salinas que por mas que quisiera no podía evitar que saliera. Solo lo había visto así el día que murió su madre, ahora comprendía que el daño era mayor al que el pensaba.

Unos ojos cafés observaban fríamente todo lo acontecido, había escuchado toda la conversación. A si que el guapo y la mocosa eran hermanos, vaya que suerte la suya. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de consolar al heredero Taisho, y si era bueno, pues tal vez y hasta lo salvara de la trampa que su querido esposo le había puesto, pero solo tal vez. Tomo las llaves de su auto y se preparo para seguirlo.

-. Inuyasha espera!.- dijo mientras veía como su hijo se alejaba aun irascible.

-. No te atrevas, no digas mi nombre. Te odio!.- dijo dirigiéndose a su auto y subiéndose rápidamente.

-. Inuyasha a donde vas?.- pregunto Sesshomaru al ver a su hermano. Pensó en detenerlo pero desistió inmediatamente cuando observo esos ojos que parecían tornarse rojos por la ira.

Que rayos había ocurrido ahora?

Inuyasha quería escapar, huir de todos, pero no podía huir de si mismo, de quien era. Eso era imposible. Tenia que hablar con Kagome, ahora comprendía la reacción de su padre al verlo. Por que la vida le daba esta oportunidad y de pronto decidía jugarle esta mala pasada. Era injusto, pensó. Pero que cosa en la vida era justo?

&

Los sollozos de Kagome era lo único que se escuchaban en el interior de la habitación. Al fin había descubierto por que su padre sentía ese desprecio hacia ella. Era el resultado del engaño de su madre. No sabia que pensar, todo fue tan rápido, tan repentino. El solo hecho de pensar que a la persona que de una u otra forma ella veneraba, respetaba y adulaba, esa persona que ella suponía, le había dado la vida, era solo un titulo, que todo era una mentira. Una cruel mentira en la cual ella era la más lastimada.

-. Por que no me lo dijeron? Hasta cuando iban a esperar?.- gimió Kagome.

-. Pensamos que tal vez nunca seria necesario. Nuca pensamos que llegarías a conocer a Inuyasha.- dijo Kenji

-. Hija por favor entiéndeme, entiéndenos. Era por tu bien.-rogó Naomi dolida por su hija.

-. Que los entienda? Saben lo que me han hecho? Han destruido mi vida! No te cuestiono el por que de tus acciones madre, pero si cuestiono el hecho de que tu, de que ambos me hayan mentido!- grito Kagome furiosa mientras salía de la habitación y se encaminaba a la puerta principal. Tomo las llaves del auto y se monto en el. Tenia que aclarar su mente.

-. Crees que deberíamos seguirla.- pregunto la madre de la joven cuando se secaba una cuantas lagrimas.

-. No lo se. Es tu hija no mía.- contesto el padre.- aun que admito que en lo terca y obstinada si se parece a mi.

Seria en verdad el destino, el maldito destino que hizo que lo conociera, que hizo que se volvieran amigo. El maldito destino que había hecho que se enamoraran. Era como una típica obra Shakesperiana donde dos amantes caen en una cruel trampa en donde el final para ambos no es para nada prometedor.

Inuyasha y Kagome cada uno por su parte, tenían ahora una fuerte disputa entre sus corazones y sus mentes. Una de esas luchas que sabes que perderás, pero aun así insistes en jugártela con todo. Pensaban en un modo, una forma, una pequeña luz al final del oscuro túnel de la desdicha que los ayudara a equilibrar todo esto.

* * *

bueno y k les parecio ojala y les haya gustado.

como cada actualizacion me gustaria darles las gracias por su apoyo y espero k lo sigan asiendo de veras ( tanto naruto afecta). **le agradesco en especial a la personita k me hecha la mano con esto de mejorar la ortografia y la historia, haciendola mejor para ustedes keridas lectoras, tambien agradecerles a todas las demas personas k me dejan un review y alas k solamente leen** mi historia se los agradesco muchisimo.

bueno pues no me queda mas k despedirme y decirles nuevamente gracias.

**p.d: **como mencione me voi ala universidad y no solo eso, me cambio de casa a otra ciudad, por lo que creo k me demorare aun mas en actualizar la historia, ya que vivire en una pension y pus no es facil. espero y me tengas paciencia, nada mas dejenme acoplarme bien ala facultad y yo seguire escribiendo, no deseo dejar inconclusa la historia.


	11. Twentieth Century Fox

al fin luego de mil millones de años luz puedo subir un mugre capitulo de esta serie!! mil disculpas pero esk si no es la imaginacion, es k no tenia internet y si no no tenia tiempo, saben estoy estudiando arkitectura y esa carrera demas de cara, no te deja tiempo ni de respirar ademas k duermes bien pokito, pero saben la adoro jijijijijji

ok pus los dejo con esta conti y espero les guste

**Twentieth Century Fox by The Doors**

* * *

Capitulo XI

**Twentieth Century Fox**

(La Zorra del Siglo XX)

-. Le sirvo otro trago, señor?.- pregunto atentamente el cantinero al joven que prácticamente estaba acostado en la barra.

-. Claro! ¿Por que no?- respondía Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hacia mas o menos tres horas que había llegado a ese lugar y había comenzado a beber trago tras trago. No le importaba nada, ni el hoy, ni el mañana ni muchísimo menos el ayer. Por su garganta ya habían pasado de todos los licores habidos y por haber, whisky, tequila, vino, vodka, cerveza etc. Mañana tendría una súper mega resaca que ni Kami se la podría quitar, pero realmente eso poco o nada le importaba. quería olvidar, pero por mas que bebía no podía, cerraba sus ojos y podía verla. Demonios quería otro trago.

-. Por que tan solo cariño.- pregunto una voz directamente hacia el.

-. Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado no?.-pregunto Inuyasha levantando un poco la vista para ver a la mujer que tomo asiento junto a él.-. Ja yo a ti te conozco no? Creo que fue en la cosa esa del viejo ese, ya no me acuerdo.-. Respondió Inuyasha con un poco de trabajo.

-. Así es y tu nombre es?.- pregunto la mujer. No sabía ni para que, bien sabía quien era el joven.

-. Me llamo Inu algo. A si Inuyasha.- dijo extendiéndole la temblorosa mano a la mujer.

-. Mi nombre es Kykyo. Te apetece pasarla bien por un rato?.- pregunto seductoramente. Esta era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de hacerlo caer en sus garras.

-. Tu casa o la mía?- pregunto Inuyasha un poco mas conciente. Sabia en lo que se podía meter pero en realidad todo esto lo hacia para olvidar no? Que mejor manera de olvidar a una mujer que con otra mujer.

_**Well, she's fashionably lean  
And she's fashionably late  
She'll never wreck a scene  
She'll never break a date  
But she's no drag  
Just watch the way she walks**_

_Bueno, ella es delgada a la moda  
Y ella es impuntual a la moda  
Ella nunca arruinaría una escena  
Ella nunca rompería una cita  
Pero ella no se arrastra  
Tan solo mira la forma que tiene de andar_

Kykyo sonrió triunfal. Inuyasha pago la cuenta y le dio las llaves de su auto, el estaba muy mal para conducir, empezó a darle la dirección de su casa.

&

-. Kag? Kagome que haces aquí a estas horas?.- preguntaba su amiga sorprendida.

-. Sango, Inuyasha.-fue el único sonido que su voz emitió en esos momentos.

-. Que ocurre Sanguito?.- pregunto Miroku que estaba un poco mas atrás de Sango. La había llevado a su casa luego de la fiesta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la novia de su primo la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-. Ayúdame a llevarla Miroku.-. Sango estaba preocupada, de verdad jamás la había visto de ese modo. La cargaron y le llevaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Miroku se despidió de su novia dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Ese primo suyo era un cabezota, como se le ocurría hacer sufrir a una mujer tan genial como Kagome. Ese Inuyasha esta vez de unos buenos golpes de su parte no se libraba.

-. Que te pasa Kag? Dime tal vez pueda ayudarte.- dijo Sango mientras recibía una negación por parte de su amiga.

-. No Sango no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede.- respondía Kagome llorando descontroladamente, su amiga solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente. No podía hacer nada por ella si no hablaba, y por lo que veía era algo malo.

Lentamente los ojos de Kagome fueron cerrándose vencidos por el cansancio de todos los eventos ocurridos durante el día. Esperando una mañana en el que tal vez, solo tal vez, como por arte de magia todo estuviera bien.

&

La puerta del departamento se abrió poco a poco dejando ver a un tambaléate muchacho junto con una mujer de estilizada figura.

-. Y luego yo le dije, "pues si no te gusta como lo hago yo consíguete a otro, el mundo esta inundado de hombres en busca de zorritas como tu" puedes creerlo. Estúpida mujer.- decía Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Este niño rico si que era todo un caso especial, todo el trayecto se la paso hablando de puras incoherencias. Comenzaba a pensar que no iba a poderle servir de mucho para esta noche. Bufo desilusionada.

-. Donde esta tu alcoba?.-pregunto Kykyo un poco molesta por la poca cooperación que el joven le brindaba.

-. Wo wo wo, eres muy desesperada no lo crees?.- pregunto Inuyasha señalándola torpemente.

Le indico donde estaba y ella lo levanto y comenzaron a caminar. Al entrar ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a besarlo, Inuyasha simplemente no sabía ni que rayos estaba pasando, se moría de sueño. En su mente aun seguía el rostro de aquella muchachita que se supone debía olvidar y simplemente no podía.

-. Kagome.- murmuro Inuyasha tratando de corresponder torpemente a las caricias que le daba la mujer.

-. Si amor, soy Kagome.- decía Kykyo en verdad no le importaba con quien se imaginara el niño bonito que se acostaba, solo necesitaba que se dejara llevar, para atarlo a ella.

_**She's a twentieth century fox  
She's a twentieth century fox  
No tears, no fears  
No ruined years, no clocks  
She's a twentieth century fox, oh yeah**_

_Ella es una zorra del siglo veinte  
Ella es una zorra del siglo veinte  
Sin lagrimas, sin miedos  
Sin años arruinados, sin relojes  
Ella es una zorra del siglo veinte, oh yeah_

Cayeron pesadamente en la cama ella sobre el. Lo besaba con total lujuria, pero de pronto todo se detuvo, y un fuerte ronquido rompió finalmente al silencio en el que se hallaban sumergidos. Inuyasha estaba totalmente dormido. Kykyo estaba totalmente frustrada. Pero bueno tendría que modificar un poco el plan. Le quito el resto de la ropa al joven y lo metió en la cama.

-. Tal vez esto funcione.-murmuraba.

Dejo una nota sobre su mesita de noche y tomo el resto de sus pertenencias. Se arreglo un poco y salio del departamento justo cuando Miroku iba subiendo. Se le hizo en verdad raro que alguien anduviera por esos lugares a estas horas de la noche. Además jamás en su vida había visto a esa mujer, decidió no darle mucha importancia hasta que llego al apartamento y al entrar en el cuarto de su primo, lo vio casi desnudo el cuarto olía a ñarro (es ese olorcito de alcohol que tienen las personas al otro día de la borrachera) entonces todo tuvo sentido, la mujer, Inuyasha y una Kagome destrozada. Así que le había pintado el cuerno con marcador permanente. Pobre muchacha no se lo merecía. Tendría que hablar de esto con Sango.

&

La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el estomago con todo e intestinos. Trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz que entraba por la ventana en verdad que era molesta. Se levanto lentamente de su cama y noto en la mesa una nota la leyó lentamente. "lo de anoche fue estupendo. Te llamo luego. Kykyo". Que el había hecho que! No, no esto era un error. Demonios. A su mente llegaron tenues recuerdos de una mujer besándolo y quitándole la ropa. Diablos no lograba recordar el resto. Y para acabarla estaba desnudo, bueno casi desnudo. Se levanto finalmente se dio un baño y salio a la sala donde vio a su primo que cambiaba el canal a la televisión.

-. Buenos días.-dijo Inuyasha, pero solo la nada le contesto. Miro a su primo y este le lanzo una mirada que era realmente extraña en él, una de completa seriedad.

-. Y a ti que te pasa animal?.- pregunto Inuyasha no estaba de humor para que le cargasen mas la madre con sus cosas.

-. Que paso anoche Inuyasha?.- pregunto Miroku apagando el televisor y obteniendo toda la atención por parte de Inuyasha.

-. De que hablas?.- pregunto Inuyasha

-. Me refiero a la mujer que salio del departamento anoche. Y cuando entre no estabas muy presentable que digamos.- respondió aun mas serio Miroku.-. Sabia que nunca podrías serle fiel ni a tu propia sombra.- alego Miroku.

-. Mira quien lo dice! Super célibe!.- respondió Inuyasha comenzando a hartarse de que lo cuestionaran.

-. Ya se que no soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero desde que estoy con Sango no hay otra persona en mi vida. Pobre Kagome, no debería de haber derramado ni una sola lágrima por ti primito.- respondió muy molesto

Lagrimas, Kagome? No Miroku estaba entendiendo mal.

-. Cuando? Cuando viste a Kagome.- grito Inuyasha tomando a su primo por la solapa de la camisa.

-. Cálmate. La vi anoche en la casa de Sango. Estaba muy mal. Creo que se entero de que la engañabas.- respondió Miroku.

No había duda Kagome lo sabia, tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver esta situación.

-. No seas idiota Miroku, yo no engaño a Kagome. así que por favor te voy a pedir que lo que paso anoche en este lugar no salga de tus labios, por que si no, mis puños se encargaran de ello. De acuerdo?.- advirtió el joven alzando su mano y apretando su puño.

-. Entonces por que Kagome estaba así? Dijo que era algo sobre ti.-pregunto Miroku que podría ser tan malo.

-. Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.- dijo Inuyasha bastante fatigado por esa pequeña pelea que se había formado.

-. Claro que me incumbe!.- dijo Miroku alzando un poco el nivel de su voz.- Kagome es también mi amiga no me agrada verla de ese modo sabes!.- pronuncio molesto Miroku

-. Kagome es mi hermana! Si? estas contento! Por que yo no maldita sea!.- grito Inuyasha tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa, azotando la puerta del departamento.

Miroku no pudo abrir más la boca de lo que ya la tenia. Esto era malo.

&

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en esa monótona vida en la que se había metido por puro interés. Su marido estaba al otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico como siempre. Tomo un sorbo de café. Demonios se le había echado a perder el plan.

-. Donde estuviste anoche, Kykyo?.- pregunto de la nada su esposo, bajando el diario para mirarla a los ojos.

-. Acaso eso te importa?.- pregunto ella con un tono de molestia y siguiendo con su comida.

-. Claro que me importa. Necesito saber con quien me has conseguido un nuevo contrato querida.- respondió Naraku mientras se ponía de pie hasta llegar a su lado.

-. Por quien me tomas, cariño.- dijo Kykyo.

-. Por quien eres, cariño.- respondió Naraku tomándola de la quijada para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_**'Cause she's a twentieth century fox  
She's a twentieth century fox  
Got the world locked up  
Inside a plastic box  
She's a twentieth century fox, oh yeah  
Twentieth century fox, oh yeah  
Twentieth century fox  
She's a twentieth century fox.**_

_Porque ella es la zorra del siglo veinte  
Ella es la zorra del siglo veinte  
Tiene el mundo bajo llave  
Dentro de una bolsa de plástico  
Ella es la zorra del siglo veinte, oh yeah  
Zorra del siglo veinte, oh yeah  
Zorra del siglo veinte  
Ella es la zorra del siglo veinte_

Le cargaba que le dijera eso. Que acaso no merecía respeto? Haría que el muy maldito se tragara todas y cada una de las palabras con las que diariamente la humillaba.

&

-. Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes, Sango.- decía Kagome disponiendo a irse de la casa de su amiga.

-. No hay de que, amiga. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo dilo bien?.- dijo Sango dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Aun no le lograba sacar nada, apuradamente quiso hablar con ella.

Kagome caminaba distraídamente por las calles, los cielos se caían a pedazos como la primera vez que lo vio, como el día en que lo conoció. Unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, recordando ese día.

-. Kagome.- escucho decir suavemente como el susurro del viento en sus oídos.

Se giro. Ahí estaba justo como la primera vez. Pero esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban esa alegría que regularmente le albergaba, podía verlo traía una inmensa carga en sus hombros. El joven se acerco lentamente hasta ella cuando estuvo frente a ella, simplemente le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-. Perdóname, Kagome.- decía suavemente el joven.

-. Inu… ya… sha.-. Respondió ella correspondiendo igualmente a la muestra de cariño que le daba.

-. No se como paso esto, pero yo no creo que sea verdad Kag.-. Decía el joven al oído.

-. Es un sueño, un muy mal sueño.- respondía ella aun mas desconsolada.

-. Te amo, te amo demasiado.-. Declaraba el joven.

-. Y yo a ti Inu.- finalizo Kagome al acercarse a él pasa besarlo. Era un beso total y completamente necesitado. Como nunca en su vida les habían dado o habían recibido. Y se quedaron ahí una rato besándose bajo la lluvia, intentando que de algún modo las gotas de lluvia expiaran un poco de la culpa que sentían en el fondo de su corazón, al saber que tal vez esto estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

U.u voy a llorar, la neta no. k les parecio espero sea de su agrado y espero contar con su apreciable presencia la siguiente actualizacion.

p.d: porfavor tenganme paciencia esk deveras k no tengo tiempo de publicar y mucho menos de escribir, hare lo posible por traerles pronto la conti no deseperen ni me abandone, gracias por su paciencia y...

see U next time!!

La AvIa-san


	12. Hopes & Fears

**Keh! que pensaon k ya no iba a actualizar la historia! pues estaba en lo cierto ya la iba a dejar morir por la paz, pero anoche tuve una revelacion o mas bien la musa regreso a su casa y bang! me dio una cuantas ideitas mas para la historia por lo que les traigo esta continuacion que se acabo de escribir a altas horas de la madrugada.**

**bueno pues no me queda mas que pedirles una inmensa disculpa a las k esperaron por tener noticias de mi y espero k esta mcusa malcriada ya se quede un buen rato conmigo, por k ademas la nescesito para la escuela.**

**muy bien pues gracias por esperar y disfruten este corto capitulo**

**enjoy it!!!!!**

* * *

**Hopes & Fears**

(Esperanzas y Miedos)

**Capitulo XII**

Un par de ojos dorados contemplaban silencio desde el último piso de Industrias Taisho. Con semblante preocupado y meditabundo, pensaba en que si realmente había sido tan buena idea haberle contado la verdad a su hijo. El solo recordar la reacción que había tenido hacia él la noche anterior le dolía. Era su hijo después de todo. Estaba agobiado y con justa razón. Dos tenues golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-. Padre?.- escucho decir desde la puerta de su oficina

-. Sesshomaru, que te trae por aquí tan temprano?.- pegunto suavemente disimulando perfectamente su inquietud.

-. Solo quería preguntarte si no has visto a Inuyasha.- dijo Sesshomaru

-. No desde ayer. Ya le preguntaste a Miroku?.- indago Takeshi un poco preocupado y pensando en las posibles estupideces que su joven hijo era capaz de hacer cuando la ira lo cegaba.

-. Ya lo hice y no me contesta, ni en el celular ni en el departamento.- respondió Sesshomaru igualmente preocupado por su hermano.-. Padre, que fue lo que ocurrió anoche que provoco de esa manera a Inuyasha, jamás lo había visto así.-. Pregunto sin rodeos.

El viejo Taisho dio a su vástago una mirada melancólica y decaída. Sentía que había destruido a su hijo menor pero lo hizo sin intención. Como iba a saber que su propio hijo acabaría encontrándose, aun mas, enamorándose de Kagome Higurashi. Si Sesshomaru supiera todo lo que su débil y pobre alma resguardaba, tal vez tendría miedo de lo que su honorable padre era capaz de hacer.

-. Señor?.- los interrumpieron de pronto.

-. Que ocurre Rin?-. Pregunto a su secretaria.

-. Lo busca el señor Hidaraka y parece que es urgente.- respondió ella.

pasar por favor.- dijo Takeshi

-. Si seño, enseguida.- respondió Rin mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada lasciva que le daba Sesshomaru.

Unos instantes después Mioga entraba agitado y nervioso a l oficina.

-. Takeshi.- saludo casi por inercia.

-. Que sucede Mioga? por que la urgencia?.- pregunto el hombre al ver su estado.

-. Mi embarque! Donde esta mi embarque!.- respondió Mioga perdiendo toda compostura.

-. Tranquilo. De que demonios estas hablando?.- pregunto Takeshi

-. Mis botellas de vino que se suponían deberían estar en Europa desde ayer en la mañana, donde están!!!. Me llamaron mis clientes la mercancía nunca llego a puerto!.

?.- pregunto Sesshomaru que hasta el momento había estado solo como testigo silente de la conversación.

-. Esta bien Mioga cálmate, estoy seguro de que debe de haber una explicación para todo esto.- decía Takeshi para calmar a su amigo y a el mismo.

-. Sesshomaru, quien esta a cargo de la naviera?.- pregunto s padre.

-. El señor Koizumi.- dijo solamente Sesshomaru

-. Bien, llámalo. Tenemos que aclara esto.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-. Cariño, celebremos!.- menciono Naraku abriendo una botella de su mejor vino.

-. Y eso por que querido?.- pregunto fríamente Kykyo mientras hojeaba una revista.

-. Como que por que? Por que soy un genio! he hecho el negocio de mi vida .- contesto Naraku bebiendo directamente de la botella.

-. A si que tu negocito con los Taisho esta funcionando no?.- pregunto su esposa volviendo a su revista.

-. Claro! Lo dudabas?.-

Kykyo hizo un mueca de desprecio y se apresuro a ponerse de pie lista para irse. A Naraku esto no le pareció en lo mas mínimo, la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar hasta que la tuvo de frente a el.

-. Mira "cielito" gracias a mi eres lo que eres, nuca lo olvides. Soy tu dueño hasta que me canse de ti, entiendes verdad?.- pregunto Naraku mientras besaba grotescamente sus labios.

-. Eres un maldito miserable, pero te vas a arrepentir.- bramo y Kykyo mientras se alejaba de él.-. Acaso se le olvida que yo se muchas cosas sobre ti "cielito". Mucho cuidadito, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa. Naraku quedo perplejo por las palabras de su esposa. Seria acaso capaz de denunciarlo? No tenia ninguna prueba en su contra, pero esa mujer era de armas tomar. Seria capaz de enfrentarle?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-. Me mando llamar, señor?.- pregunto Kouga al entrar a la oficina.

-. Claro señor Koizumi, adelante por favor tome asiento.- dijo meditabundo el señor Taisho.-. Dígame, recuerda usted que paso con el conocimiento de embarque del señor Hidaraka?.-pregunto Takeshi.

-. Claro señor, están archivados en la naviera, por que la pregunta?.- dijo Kouga

-. Recuerda usted a donde se dirigía?.-

-. A Europa.-

-.¿! Y me puede decir en donde demonios se encuentra!?.- grito Mioga

…yo.- balbuceaba Kouga

-. Tranquilo Mioga.- dijo Sesshomaru

-. Entienda algo señor Koizumi, la empresa tiene un respaldo de muchos años. No podemos permitir que por un error todo ese privilegio se venga a bajo, o si?.- pregunto serenamente Takeshi.

-. No, señor.-

-. Entonces comprenderá la importancia de localizar ese cargamento. Ya que además representa una gran perdida monetaria para el señor Hidaraka.-

-. Claro señor, pero.- respondió Kouga

-. Pero que señor Koizumi?.- dijo Takeshi ya un poco exaltado.

-. Es que yo ni firme ni autorice, ni siquiera estuve a cargo de la exportación de ese cargamento.- dijo Kouga algo nervioso.

-. Y entonces?.- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-. Fue el joven Taisho el que se empeño en estar a cargo de todo el proceso, señor.- mintió finalmente Kouga.

-. Inuyasha? Y que demonios tiene que estar metiendo sus narices en todo esto!?.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-. Y ahora que?.- pregunto Kagome con voz baja, casi en un murmullo apenas audible. Lacia mal, sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban hinchados y demacrados por las lágrimas derramadas. Su pelo desordenado y enmarañado, su ropa húmeda por la lluvia, pero ahora que mas daba en realidad.

-. Lo primero es comprobar lo que nos dijeron. Luego ya veremos.- dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono y encontrándose junto a ella, sentados en unos columpios de una parque cercano.

-. Y que tal si el resultado no nos agrada?.- pregunto Kagome con los ojos nuevamente nublados y con la voz quebrada.

-. Hey, pequeña, ya no pienses en eso, si? Todo estará bien te lo juro.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de convencerla pero eso era algo que ni el mismo se creía en estos instantes.

-. Tengo miedo Inu.- dijo Kagome acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-. Yo también amor, yo también.- respondió Inuyasha correspondiendo al febril abrazo que la joven le daba.

-. Te amo mucho Inuyasha.-. dijo de pronto Kagome.

-. Yo también Kagome, por favor nunca, jamás lo olvides.-dijo Inuyasha ala vez que besaba sus dulces labios.

Trataba de borrar la serie de recuerdos horribles de las últimas horas. Intentaba perdonarse a si mismo el estarle mintiendo, no en sus sentimientos, si no en su forma de actuar, ala mujer que ama. Quería expiar sus culpas para rehacer su vida, por que de ahora en adelante toda su vida pertenecía a su amada Kagome.

* * *

**chan chan wolas pues espero k les haya gustado la actualizacion, no es la gran cosa, pero esk no puedo poner todo de golpe en un solo capitulo, espero y me comprendan.**

**bueno pues espero estar por aki mas seguido, antes de que entre a la facultad de nuevo, esk ahorita aun estoy de vacaciones pero haciendo examenes, k ojala y pase geometria por k si no hay dios mio!!!!.**

**bueno el otro fic k tengo por ahi pendiente, si es seguro k lo acabo pero denme tiempo para hacerlo por k ya mi vida no me pertenece si no mas bien a la escuela y ala FAUV para ser mas exactos.**

**gracias por su paciencia y espero verles aki la proxima**

**see U next time!!!**

**La AvIa-san**


End file.
